


Эль Рэй

by winni_w



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Kill Bill (Movies), Natural Born Killers (1994), Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992), Sin City - All Media Types, TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: <br/>Этот город, непохожий ни на что вокруг,<br/>В морду бьет прохожим и за пять минут, <br/>Помогая людям верить в чудеса,<br/>Распускается кровищей прямо в небеса<br/>ВСЕ В НЕМ КАК МЫ ЛЮБИМ ЛЯЛЯЛЯЛЯ!</p>
<p>Примечание: it’s Tarantino style, babe!<br/>Предупреждения: немного селфцеста. </p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2014.<br/>Кусок с Ричи/Ричи написан Куран Канаме, превосходным кэпом команды fandom Tarantino & Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эль Рэй

Началось все с того, что он почувствовал себя. Просто взял и ощутил. Он казался самому себе чем-то серым, чем-то туманным и чем-то готовым родиться.

Но следовало уточнить, что «серый туман» воспринимался не как самостоятельное понятие, а как противоположность тому, что он видел и чувствовал вокруг себя. Какое-то время он бродил по ступеням мексиканской пирамиды туда-сюда: да, это была именно пирамида, и именно мексиканская, и он знал, как называют это место — Эль Рэй. Он не знал, откуда он это знал.

Эль Рэй расстилался сотнями домишек и высоток вокруг пирамиды, и сверху он все хорошо видел: запутанные улочки в одних районах, строгие проспекты в других. На краю города, у пустынной дороги, вздымалась белая колокольня церквушки; к бензоколонкам у шоссе подъезжали машины. Иногда они взрывались вместе с заправкой. Тут даже находился аэропорт или что-то похожее на него. В этом месте были женщины, копы, алкоголь, оружие и просто люди. Все для него, он это знал, чувствовал, что создан для жизни здесь; что ему просто предначертано всю жизнь провести в Эль Рэй, ведь этот город для него, а он — для города. 

Увидав, как кто-то подходил к подножию пирамиды, он спешил навстречу вместе с другими туманными сущностями. Люди вели себя по-разному: кто-то подозрительно рассматривал его, что-то бормоча под нос, кто-то предлагал ему бутылку пива (и он никогда не отказывался), а кто-то сразу кидал в него чем-то металлическим и всячески оскорблял. В такие моменты он словно застревал, тормозил, не зная, как ответить. Даст ли он в ответ по лицу? Выхватит ли пистолет? Заплачет ли, как девчонка? То, что он мужчина, как-то определилось с самого начала. 

Что-то непонятное, что-то неуверенное было во всем, а пуще всего — в нем самом. Он сам клубился мучительной неясностью, чего-то не хватало; хотя недостаточность, отсутствие этого «чего-то» уменьшались с каждым днем; просыпаясь, он чувствовал, что становится как-то весомей, как-то зримей, что ли. Он узнал в одно утро, например, что у него есть татуировки на теле — просто посмотрел и увидел; кстати, заодно понял, что тело классное: молодое, мускулистое и хорошо тренированное. Потом как бы вспомнил, что занимается профессиональным грабежом банков, ну и прочие забавные мелочи. Очень интересно было просыпаться и обнаруживать новое знание, которое почти физически болталось перед глазами; он брал его пальцами из воздуха и примерял к себе. Не всегда, конечно, это ощущалось приятным, бывали и какие-то досадные упущения вроде позорного избиения мудаками в тюрьме. Но он радовался даже этому, потому что это была часть его памяти, его жизни, его собственной уникальной личности. Ничто не могло сравниться с этой приятной определенностью.

И вот настал день, когда он вытер пот со лба, — потому что было жарко и солнце било прямо в глаза, — сошел с последней ступени мексиканской пирамиды и сказал:  
— Меня зовут Сет. Я — Сет Гекко. А это мой...  
Слева от него ступил на землю другой человек. На сером камне пирамиды он еще был не вполне определенным и слегка колебался, словно дымка, словно джинн из лампы, но на песчаной земле он обрел плоть и какую-то грубую физическую материальность; другой человек поправил очки, одернул черный деловой костюм и сумрачно глянул на закатный горизонт.  
— Мой брат Ричи Гекко, — закончил Сет, тоже поправляя стильный костюм на себе.  
— Ричи Гекко, — повторил брат, смакуя имя, словно вкусную еду. — Хочу хорчату.  
— Хор-что?  
— Хорчата, — повторил Ричи, поднимая брови. — Такой напиток. Вкусная холодная вода из риса, корицы и молока. Не знаешь, что ли?  
— Иисусе, — поморщился Сет. — С какого ты это подсел на мексиканскую еду? Серьезно, у тебя есть какая-то неизвестная телка? Какая-нибудь Кармен из буррито-рыгаловки?   
— Интересно, есть ли здесь хорчата? — не слушая его, мечтательно пробормотал Ричи. Сет покачал головой, поправляя пистолет в кобуре под мышкой, и пошел вперед по дороге, залитой умирающим солнечным светом.  
Он знал, что именно так они дружески пикировались всю жизнь, и этот очкарик — его родной брат, с которым они на пару грабили банки и еще будут грабить, безусловно, и который вытащил его из тюрьмы, о, чудесный храбрый младший брат. Чувство определенности было восхитительным до зуда в кончиках пальцев. Сет топал чуть сильнее, чем нужно, поднимая облачка пыли из колеи, наслаждаясь своей наконец-то обретенной материальностью.

* * *  
Бар «Крученая сиська» стоял, как и положено, на отшибе за городом и оказался первым, куда дошли братья Гекко. Темная прохлада внутри него легла просто-таки бальзамом на душу после полуденной жарищи. После спуска с пирамиды было очень радостно обнаружить что-то знакомое, а Сет знал, что «Крученая сиська» — это именно бар его души. 

— Вот это мое место! — воскликнул он, широко разведя руками. «Крученая сиська» — сумрачный двухэтажный рай из раздетых девушек, алкоголя и любителей подраться; жилье для вампиров, но так же и бар для отличных людей.

— Ванесса, дорогая! — обрадовался Сет. — О, падре Джейкоб, и ты тут! А я-то думал, вы все мертвы!  
Священник покосился, и выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось с тех пор, как Сет видел его в последний раз — выражение неприязненной брезгливости к таким отъявленным грешникам, как братья Гекко.   
— Эль Рэй — это место, где все живы, даже если умерли, — ответила Ванесса. — Джейкоба заколола его собственная дочь, но, как видишь, он сидит тут и радуется жизни.  
— О, круто... Погоди, и все убитые копы тоже?  
— Именно. И они очень сильно любят тебя, так сильно, что готовы затискать в своих объятиях, поверь мне. И я бы не рассчитывала на то, что объятия не удушат тебя.   
— Ну, я на это не подписывался...  
— Смирись, придурок, — посоветовала Ванесса.  
— Ладно, давайте, что ли, хлопнем. текилы! — воскликнул Сет, садясь у стойки. Усатый бармен еле разомкнул рот:  
— Мы не наливаем невоплощенным.  
— То есть, как? Вот же я! — Сет похлопал себя по костюму, выбив клуб рыжей пыли.  
— Ты не полностью воплощен, — пояснила Ванесса, разглядывая свои ногти.  
— А я? — живо поинтересовался Ричи, усаживаясь рядом с братом за стойку.  
— И ты тоже.  
Падре тем временем обнял ладонями стакан с виски и углубился в созерцание янтарной жидкости.  
— Так, давай-ка объясняй, — раздраженно сказал Сет. Облом отнюдь не улучшил его настроение.  
— Наши серии отсняты полностью, но нас еще не выпустили в прокат.  
— Но Джейкоб пьет! — возопил Сет. — А еще священник!  
— Вот именно, я священник, — отрезал Джейкоб и чопорно добавил, — у меня есть связи с некими высшими, так сказать, силами.  
— Ах ты ж сука! — Сет треснул ладонью по столешнице.   
Бармен неторопливо вытащил внушительный пистолет и положил рядом с собой на прилавок.   
— Рожа у тебя пиздец, усатый, — буркнул Сет.  
Бармен качнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли показывая, что ему до лампочки.   
— Успокойся, мне вот тоже пока не продают, — сказала Ванесса.  
— Меня это нихуя не утешает!  
— Меня тоже!  
Сет мрачно вздохнул.  
— Да ну вас всех к черту, — пробурчал он и поднялся было со стула, когда двери бара распахнулись, и внутрь зашел массивный мужик в безрукавке и с татуировками. Надо сказать, что лицо его обладало некой породистостью, что ли. 

— Вот это мое место! — воскликнул он.   
Сет впился в него взглядом. Мужик тем временем протопал к стойке и поручкался с барменом.  
— Держи, Сет, — скупо сказал усатый и выставил на полированную столешницу стакан с текилой и блюдце с лимоном.   
Сет потянулся к угощению, но тут мужик всадил нож ему в ладонь, пришпилив к дереву. Старший Гекко взвыл.  
— Руки прочь от моей текилы, — внушительно сказал татуированный.  
— Это моя текила! Я Сет!  
— Это я Сет, слышь, пидор?  
— Кто пидор?! — взвился Сет и саданул свободной рукой ему по уху.  
Мужик взревел. Он выбил из-под противника табурет, от чего больно рвануло в пришпиленной руке. Потом Сета схватили за волосы — но тут же какая-то бутылка звонко ахнула об висок, хватка на шевелюре разжалась, и мужик сполз на пол. Ричи, выдернув нож, потащил брата за собой прочь из бара.

* * *  
Сет шипел, пока Ричи промывал рану водой из-под крана.   
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что чувствовал тогда я.  
— Иди к черту!  
— Очень неприятно, не правда ли? — но, не закончив фразы, Ричи вдруг загляделся на ладонь Сета.  
— Что там такое?  
— Ты видишь это? Глаз в твоей руке?  
— Я, блядь, еще не псих, как ты! — рявкнул Сет и отнял ладонь поскорее, пока Ричи еще чего-нибудь не учудил.  
— Я не сумасшедший, — спокойно уточнил младший.  
— Ага, ага. Дай бинт, сам перевяжу, епт.  
— Прекрати. Я же не кусаю тебя.  
— Еще бы ты кусал. Я не посмотрю, что ты мой брат, вампирюга.  
— Вообще-то я не вампир. Вернее, уже не вампир. Наверное. Но в части того, что мы родственники, ты прав. Можешь быть уверен, я тебя не трону. Зубами, по крайней мере. Так что давай ладонь.   
Сет, недовольно засопев, позволил Ричи закончить перевязку. Вода из мотельного крана быстро смывала кровь из белой раковины. Да, здесь работал и мотель, множество одинаковых мотелей на любой вкус, они стройными рядами охраняли окраины Эль Рэя. Все привычно до умиленных слез. Идеальный город, в котором есть все, чего ни пожелаешь.  
— Во-первых, нам нужна тачка. Во-вторых, больше оружия. В-третьих, въебать тому придурку, — планировал старший Гекко, наблюдая, как ловко Ричи бинтует ладонь.  
— Тому Сету?  
— Это я Сет!   
— А почему вы не можете быть тезками?  
— Хм, действительно...  
— И вы оба придурки, если уж на то пошло.  
— Иди к черту! — повторил Сет.

Тишина за окном вдруг взорвалась истошными воплями и беспорядочной стрельбой.  
— Пулемет, — определил Ричи.  
— Томпсона, — добавил Сет.  
И оба бросились на пол, потому что стены мотеля прошило адской очередью, и все внутри превратилось в дуршлаг. Уж братья-то знали, что может сделать старый-добрый пулемёт Томпсона из таких дряхлых стен. Пух и перья из матрасов медленно осыпались на Гекко, неприятно щекоча в носу. Казалось, что тут только что хорошенько гульнули два особо обдолбанных ангела.  
Снаружи слышался истерический хохот — женский.  
— Ну что, обосрались? Все знайте, Майк и Мэллори Нокс сделали это! Майк и Мэллори Нокс!  
— Майк и Мэллори Нокс? — прошипел Сет, отплевываясь от пушинок. — Это что за гребаные ублюдки?  
Ричи молча пожал плечами, от чего несколько пушинок чуть вздрогнули и упали с Ричи на пол.  
Снова загрохотала очередь. Братья инстинктивно прижались к полу, как к любимой женщине. Сет молился, чтобы в них не попали, ведь в мотелях стены картонные — иголкой можно пробить. Когда очередь стихла, он быстро подполз к окну и глянул из-под края жалюзи. Потом на животе же вернулся к брату.  
— Слушай, Ричи, картина такая. Эти психи сейчас во внутреннем дворе мотеля, у бассейна. А машина их стоит снаружи на парковке. Это красный кабриолет, и на заднем сиденье валяется куча оружия.  
— Ну и?  
— Нам нужна тачка. И оружие, — намекнул Сет.  
— Ты ебнулся?  
— Наоборот!   
— Ну и как ты предлагаешь провернуть это?  
— Ты побежишь по крыше, громко крича, а я добегу до их машины. Ты бежишь до пожарной лестницы, и там я тебя подбира...  
— Ты ебнулся?!  
— Да слушай же, Ричи! — шепотом рявкнул Сет. — Магазины у них не бесконечные же. К этой минуте они пару обойм уже расстреляли. Сколько у них может быть с собой?   
— Достаточно, чтобы убить.  
— Если ты побежишь достаточно быстро, то тебя не убьют. Ну же, давай!  
— Да почему я-то? Почему не ты на крышу?  
— Потому что ты бегаешь быстрее меня, чо. А я вожу лучше тебя.  
— Не лучше, я тоже умею водить.  
— Да твою ж мать! — Сет залепил подзатыльник Ричи. Тот лягнул в ответ. Сет зарычал и тоже брыкнул ногой. Поскольку оба лежали на животах, то выглядело это, словно два крокодила обменивались плюхами. Ричи взревел, поднялся на колени и обрушился на брата. Пух и перья снова поднялись в воздух, только теперь уже от шумной драки. Братья в яростном клинче покатились по полу — и выпали на галерею второго этажа.

В леденящей тишине Гекко посмотрели вниз, во внутренний двор. Белобрысый мужик и худощавая девушка у бассейна подняли головы — и все бы ничего, если бы не внушительные автоматы у них в руках.   
— Бегом на крышу! — рявкнул Сет и метнулся обратно в комнату. Ричи пулей метнулся по галерее, и его топот сопровождался бурным аккомпанементом пулеметов. Сет же выбил собой внутреннюю дверь между комнатами, — а стены за ним превращались в дуршлаг, — потом еще одну и еще, пока не попал в комнату, которая была точно у лестницы на первый этаж.   
— СТРИЛЯЙТЕ КАЗЛЫ, А Я В НИБИСАААААААХ!!! — орал Ричи откуда-то уже с крыши. Грохот стрельбы не смог забить его истошный крик.   
Времени думать не было. Сет глубоко вдохнул и метнулся наружу, к лестнице. Он быстро ссыпался на первый этаж, там же и находился проход к парковке. На его счастье Ноксы смотрели только на Ричи, гогоча в голос и радостно паля из автоматов.   
Буквально допрыгнув в два шага до кабриолета, Сет тут же завел его способом угонщиков, затем поехал вокруг мотеля к пожарной лестнице. Как раз в эту же минуту выскочил Ричи.  
— Сюда! Мигом!  
Он слетел по лестнице в кабриолет, Сет вдавил газ в пол, и машина, взревев, с визгом шин помчалась прочь от мотеля.

* * *  
— Нет ничего проще, чем снять проститутку из Города Грехов.  
— Да, снять-то очень просто. Вход бесплатный, а чтобы выйти, плати три тыщи.  
— Почему так дорого?  
— У них в вагинах зубы растут. Или плати, или лишайся самого дорогого.  
— Да ты что?!  
— Серьезно. Сам видел.  
Молчание.  
— Сам видел, говоришь? Ты когда-нибудь снимал проститутку из Города Грехов?  
— Ага...  
— Ах, так вот почему ты теперь пассивный гей.  
— Заткнись!

* * *  
На самом деле, конечно, никаких зубов в вагинах у проституток Города Грехов не было, и по три тысячи баксов они не брали. Просто женщины умели постоять за себя. И братья Гекко выяснили это почти сразу после того, как въехали на красном кабриолете в их квартал.  
Сет наблюдал за тем, как вырастали черные небоскребы, смыкаясь мрачным куполом в ночном небе. Теперь за рулем сидел Ричи. Старший поменялся с ним, как только разъяренные Ноксы растворились вдалеке, потому что с больной рукой как-то плохо переключались скорости. 

Пока ехали, старший проверил оружие: пара автоматов, несколько пистолетов, полная сумка боеприпасов. Можно жить. Если бы еще набить животы, так и совсем хорошо жилось бы братьям. Но как-то в суматохе им не удалось поесть. И теперь они, не торопясь, выискивали что-нибудь, где продавались хотя бы бургеры.  
Сначала на обочине вырос дорожный знак «Город Грехов» — вообще, Эль Рей был каким-то странным, не похожим на все другие города. Он весь казался мозаичным, составленным из множества кусочков, вырванных откуда-то с мясом и вставленных куда попало, потом сшитых кое-как дорогами. Сет узнавал куски Лос-Анджелеса, Тихуаны и других городов, где ему доводилось бывать, но еще больше тут было районов, которых он даже не мог признать.  
Так вот, когда вырос дорожный знак Города Грехов, то буквально начался какой-то мрак. Серое небо, темные улицы, мрачные дома, и какие-то хмыри в плащах. Сету совсем не нравилось это место, оно кардинально отличалось от того южного многоцветья, к которому он привык дома.  
— О, гляди, бар! — сказал Ричи. — Еда там тоже должна быть.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Потому что на этой улице мало других заведений. Им выгодно не только поить, но и кормить людей. Не думаю, что тут узкая специализация.  
— Интересно, а у этих узкая специализация, или как?  
— У кого?  
Сет указал подбородком на женщин, стоявших на углу. Они все красовались в шикарных шмотках: кто в коже, кто в латексе, кое-кто носил даже панковские шипы на поясах и ошейниках. Все какие-то даже не шлюхи, а госпожи из садо-мазо, как на подбор, и явно дорогие. Не совсем в его вкусе... Хотя Ванесса отлично бы с ними сработалась. Сет вздохнул, вспомнив, как обломался с ней. Зря она не взяла те откупные. Пусть не вся доля от грабежа, но хоть что-то.

Ричи медленно выруливал к поребрику тротуара. Машина катила медленно, со скоростью пешехода. От стайки роскошных женщин отделилась одна, в кожаной косухе и с кучей серебряных крестов на груди.  
— Привет, мальчики, — улыбнулась она, подходя к ним, еще сидевшим в кабриолете. — Приятно проводите вечер?  
Глаза у нее оказались невероятной синевы, а лицо немного попроще тех, что дежурили на перекрестке. Кресты позвякивали в такт неспешному постукиванию каблуков. Сет заметил, как у Ричи слегка отвалилась челюсть.  
— Прекрати принимать первых встречных женщин за Сантанико, — напомнил старший ему. — Привет, красавица. Нам бы пожрать сначала.  
— Вы как раз на месте, — мягко сказала проститутка. — Добро пожаловать.  
— Спасибо, солнышко, — улыбнулся Сет. — Тебе уже говорили, что у тебя чудесные глаза, как небо?  
— Конечно, придурок, — нежно ответила она, возвращаясь к товаркам.  
Ричи хрюкнул. Теперь уже Сет подбирал челюсть. Его впервые отшили так нахально и практически на ровном месте. Или это у нее вместо "сладкий"?  
— Стервы, а? — любовно заметил кто-то, вывалившийся из бара на улицу. — Вот такие у нас девчонки. Вы кто будете?  
— Тебе что за дело? — прищурился Сет.  
— Правильный ответ, — не обиделся квадратный громила в плаще. — Но, видишь ли, дело в том, что мы тут не любим бешеных.  
— С чего ты взял, что мы бешеные?  
— Костюмы у вас...   
— У нас хорошие костюмы, — нахмурился Ричи. — Я за них отвалил довольно много.  
— То-то и оно, — загадочно ответил громила, приосаниваясь и вставая на пороге, словно вышибала. — Ну, и что вы тут делаете, бешеные?  
— Вот же блядский город, а, — крутнул головой Сет. — С какого бока ни возьмись, все говенные колючки. Мы не бешеные, схуя ты взял это вообще?  
— С ваших костюмов, парни. Уматывайте отсюда, пока целы, вот вам мой совет.   
— А ха-ха не хо-хо? — Сет наставил на него пистолет.  
Громила выпятил мощный подбородок и неторопливо вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана плаща, затем зажигалку из другого. Пожалуй, он мог бы утомить и черепаху.  
— Не тормози, старпер, дай пройти, — Сет покачал пистолетом.  
Но внезапно мир перевернулся и вспыхнул белым, потом больно вдарил в скулу чем-то шершавым и вонючим. Старший Гекко обнаружил, что его вжали лицом в асфальт, а в шею упирается жесткое колено.  
— Отпусти его.   
— С чего бы это? — хохотнули сверху. — Дружище, ты не в том положении, чтобы указывать мне.  
— Потому что парафин, — тихо, но жестко ответил голос Ричи.  
— Что?  
— Па-ра-фин.  
— Какой еще, к хуям, парафин? — колено исчезло с шеи, тут же раздался глухой удар тела о стену и стон Ричи. Сет перевернулся, вытащил пистолет и выстрелил в громилу несколько раз. Тот свалился на тротуар. Кровь тут же потекла багровыми ручьями из-под его спины, собираясь в лужу.  
Сет кое-как поднял Ричи, охлопал его, отряхая костюм от пыли и штукатурки.   
— Ты как?  
— Норм, — просипел Ричи. Ему явно прилетело поддых.  
— Почему парафин? — уточнил Сет.  
— Потому что.   
— Ну-ну. Щяс, погоди.  
Сет, прислонив брата к стене, деловито обшарил карманы громилы — нашлись несколько долларов да пистолет.  
— Надеюсь, в этом баре нам продадут уже алкоголь, — поднимаясь на ноги, сказал он. — Что-то надоело чувствовать себя несовершеннолетним, мне это и тогда не нравилось.  
— Тебе это нравилось на самом деле, — проговорил Ричи, поправляя очки. — Фальшивая карта для бухла у тебя все равно уже была, а уголовная ответственность еще как для мелких.  
— Да, но телки-то не давали.  
— Они тебе и сейчас не шибко дают, вот хотя бы та синеглазая.  
— Во всяком случае, больше, чем тебе, — огрызнулся Сет, заходя в бар.  
— Ты многого не знаешь, — насупился Ричи, следуя за ним.  
— Угу, не знаю я, как же.  
Но младший уже не слышал. Он отвлекся на девушку в ковбойском прикиде и с ослепительно белыми волосами, которая танцевала на центральном подиуме. Стриптизерша впечатляюще вертела длинное лассо. Бар был меньше "Крученой сиськи", но не менее темным и подозрительным.

Сет подошел к барной стойке, почему-то ожидая встретить того усатого, но там оказалась вполне симпатичная блондинка, которая не только выдала братьям по холодному сэндвичу, но даже налила по стопке виски. На большее денег, спертых у того квадратного, не хватило.  
— Ну хотя бы это, а не ноль целых, ноль десятых, как в "Крученой", — проворчал Сет. — И что вообще творится? В нашем родном баре дали хрен с гулькой, а в другом приняли безболезненно.  
— Это Город Грехов, здесь всем рады, — заметила их соседка в белой рубашечке и темных брючках.   
Ее черное каре колыхнулось в такт ее немного нервной улыбке. Она не походила на проститутку, скорее, на жену сутенера или другой крупной шишки. Женщина казалась какой-то дерганой — резкие движения, странная косая улыбка. Сет подумал, что она, скорее всего, на спидах или еще чем-то.  
— Я бы не сказал, что тот ублюдок сильно нам обрадовался, — возразил Сет.  
— А, Марв. Не обращайте внимания. Марв просто не любит людей в костюмах, в частности, бешеных.  
— Мы не бешеные, — покачал головой Сет. — У вас что, поверье, что если человек носит деловой костюм, то он бешеный?  
Соседка почему-то расхохоталась, словно Гекко удачно пошутил. Братья переглянулись.  
— Миа, — отсмеявшись, представилась женщина, подав тонкую руку для пожатия.  
— Сет, Ричи.  
— Знакомые имена, — задумалась она. — Подождите, вы те самые братья Гекко?   
Сет довольно улыбнулся. Наконец-то хоть кто-то...  
— Как странно, — протянула Миа. — Вы мне запомнились совсем не такими. Один из вас должен быть татуированный и такой мощный, а другой блондин и полностью ебанутый. Черт, неужели мне опять приглючилось?  
— Подозреваю, что не приглючилось, — сказал Ричи. — Мы видели татуированного Сета. В "Крученой сиське".  
— Правильно, это любимое место братьев Гекко.  
— Но мы и есть братья Гекко, — убедительно произнес Сет.  
Миа мучительно хмурилась несколько секунд, потом махнула рукой.  
— А, какая разница. Давайте просто проведем время, в конце концов. Как вы тут оказались, мальчики?  
— Мы пришли с пирамиды, — пожал плечами Сет.  
— Да, я тоже пришла оттуда, мы все приходим в Эль Рэй с нее. Правда, там здорово?  
Сет как-то застрял, потому что определение "здорово" не входило в его словарь понятий, связанный с пирамидой. Скучно — да, тошно — да, долго — еще как, но "здорово"?  
— Такой расслабон, ты никому ничего не должен, тебе никто ничего не должен, — продолжала Миа. — Все очень милые и дружелюбные. И не надо доставать наркоту, потому что ты и так на высоте!  
Она снова захохотала своей шутке, хотя что в ней удачного, Сет так и не понял. Ричи все еще рассматривал меню.  
— Что ты так долго ищешь? — спросила Миа.  
— Что-нибудь безалкогольное.  
— Ты не употребляешь? С тобой все в порядке, мальчик?  
— Алкоголь невкусный.  
— Невкусный?! — Миа рассматривала Ричи несколько секунд, как диковинную бабочку, затем ткнула длинным пальцем в ламинированный лист:  
— Возьми мартини с соком. Отдашь мне мартини, а себе оставишь сок.  
— Но если сок есть, то почему его не подают отдельно? — спросил Ричи.  
— Это Город Грехов, детка.  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Жизнь вообще бредовая штука, — Миа выдохнула клуб дыма из ноздрей. — Я, например, пью мартини, хотя вообще-то люблю молочные коктейли.  
— Я тоже люблю молочные коктейли! — оживился Ричи. Сет закатил глаза. Эти двое, похоже, нашли друг друга.  
— Погодите, прежде чем вы прилипнете друг к другу, — вмешался он, — надо выяснить кое-что. Этот Марв, он же валяется там...  
— Забей, детка, — отмахнулась Миа. — Эль Рэй — город, в котором все живы, даже если умерли.  
— То есть, он воскрес?  
— Конечно. Можешь сходить проверить.  
— Пожалуй, не буду, — Сет уже устал от сегодняшней беготни, ему хотелось посидеть спокойно со стаканом бренди в обнимку. А еще лучше — с женщиной. Несколько проституток рядом с оснвным подиумом уже зазывно улыбались ему, и он пошел к ним.

* * *  
Но не тут-то было.  
Сет почти совсем расслабился, разнежился на диванных подушках, и симпатичная брюнетка уже ласково оглаживала его бедра, готовя к приятному вечеру — и тут в вип-кабинку ворвался Ричи.  
— Сет!  
— М-м.  
— Сет!!!  
— М-м-м...  
— Да поднимись ты! — Ричи невежливо отбросил брюнетку и плюхнулся рядом. — У нас проблемы.  
— У тебя, — уточнил Сет, не открывая глаз.  
— Окей, у меня, но скоро и у тебя тоже будут. Да посмотри на меня!  
— Видеть тебя не желаю.  
— А придется. Миа передознулась.  
— Ну и что.  
— Как ну и что? Она же...  
— Что? Эль Рэй — это город, где все живы, даже если умерли.  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы она воскресла с нехорошим чувством к нам, что типа мы не помогли ей, — объяснил Ричи. — Не думаю, что это верный способ подружиться с людьми.  
— И это говоришь мне ты? Ебанутый психопат, которому убить кого-нибудь что два пальца обоссать? Какое нахрен подружиться?  
— Сет. Просто помоги.  
— Давай сам, а.  
— Я не знаю, как!  
— Господи, учи вас, молодежь, учи, а все без толку, — проворчал Сет, натягивая брюки. — Прости, красотка, в другой раз.  
Брюнетка равнодушно поднялась с кровати и ушла куда-то внутрь бара. Сет, захватив с собой подушку, последовал за братом. Он мог бы, конечно, решительно отказать Ричи, но тут имелось одно важное обстоятельство — интуиция у младшего работала на пятерку, и если он считал нужным помочь Мии, то сбрасывать это со счетов было нежелательно. И уж лучше пойти вместе с Ричи, чем потом не знать, как отвязаться от прилипчивого зануды. 

Подушку Сет поместил под лопатки Мии. Вокруг собралась толпа зевак, народ уже делал ставки: спасут или не спасут наркоманку?   
— А теперь давай делай ей искусственное дыхание.  
— Э-э? — Ричи покосился на серое лицо Мии, заляпанное неопрятной белой пеной, которая шла у нее изо рта.  
— Есть еще вариант вколоть налоксон или адреналин, но вряд ли он здесь имеется.  
— Есть адреналин? — громко спросил Ричи, но барменша покачала головой.   
— Скорую вызовите, — попросил ее Сет.   
Та взялась за трубку телефона. Сет перевел взгляд обратно на недовольного Ричи.  
— Ну, а пока делай ей искусственное дыхание, раз уж так хочешь поработать иисусиком.  
— А других способов нет?  
— Нет. Поверь мне.  
Ричи нехотя вытащил носовой платок, обтер лицо Мии и принялся за работу. А Сет тем временем пошел по кругу зевак.  
— Ну что, сколько ставите на спасение? Бакс? А чо так мало? Мой брат подымет ее из мертвых, можете не сомневаться, это точно. Давайте десять. Кто больше? Одиннадцать? Отлично! Это дело верное, Ричи еще и не такое проворачивал!   
Зеваки расставались с деньгами лениво, но сколько-то Сет все-таки набрал. Он видел, что кожа Мии медленно розовела, дыхание приходило в норму. Теперь только оставалось ждать скорую. Но не тут-то было.  
Внезапно Миа начала биться в конвульсиях, стуча головой и ногами. Народ оживился и начал ставить больше — на то, что наркоманка все-таки умрет. Миа дико хрипела, закатывая глаза так, что виднелись только белки, пена снова пошла изо рта.   
— Умрет! Не умрет! Умрет! Не умрет! — спорили в кругу зевак, пока Ричи прижимал ее к полу изо всех сил.  
Сет уже еле удерживал в руках кучу мятых бумажек. Вдруг Миа всхрипнула и уселась на полу. Волосы ее прилипли к мокрому лбу, тушь растеклась по щекам, но взгляд у нее вполне прояснился.  
— Я же говорил! — возликовал Сет. Ричи помог ожившей подняться.  
Тут старший Гекко осознал, что стоит в окружении очень мрачных людей, явно весьма недовольных проигрышем.   
— Привет, парни, — нервно сказала Миа. — Рада всех снова видеть.  
— Ты нас развела! — завопили в толпе.   
Миа рыбкой бросилась вон из круга к выходу, братья последовали за ней, пока народ не успел очухаться. Единым духом троица влетела в красный кабриолет, Сет вдавил газ, и машина устремилась прочь, оставляя обманутых позади.

— Ты что, притворялась? — спросил Ричи с заднего сиденья. — А пену обязательно надо было пускать, да?  
— Я не притворялась! — огрызнулась та, утираясь трофейным носовым платком. Волосы ее трепало ветром. — Это вам зачем-то потребовалось собирать деньги.  
— Зачем упускать возможность, правильно? — заметил Сет, выруливая на широкую улицу.  
Внезапно ему в глаза ударил дальний свет — какая-то машина догоняла его. Чертовы вспышки в зеркале дальнего вида не давали ничего рассмотреть, и Сет плохо различал, куда несся, но вроде бы асфальт пока оставался ровным.  
— Кто это? — спросил Ричи.  
— Винсент, наверное, — хладнокровно ответила Миа. — Это мой охранник.  
Внезапно сзади ударили в бампер. Инерция бросила Гекко вперед, а Миа долбанулась в торпеду лбом и сползла на пол машины.  
— Нихуевый охранник! — заорал Сет. — Миа! Миа! Блядь.  
Она не отвечала. Сет снова вдавил газ, пытаясь оторваться от преследователя, но тот был чересчур хорош. На секунду тот вынесся на полосу рядом с ними, и Сет различил, что это обтекаемая черная Шеви. Мужик на водительском сиденье хохотал и издевательски делал ручкой. Гекко, вытащив пистолет, выстрелил в него, вернее, в стекло машины. Шеви резко отстала, на очередном повороте фары и вовсе перестали сиять в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Вот пидор, — пробормотал Сет. — Ричи, посмотри, что с Мией!  
Младший перегнулся через спинку переднего сиденья и кое-как подтянул ее повыше. Лоб у нее уделало хорошо, кровь заляпала белую рубашку. Ричи пощупал ей сонную артерию.  
— Жива!  
— Лады. Так, значит, сейчас мы едем в мотель, жрем и отсыпаемся. Я, блядь, устал от этой беготни, как сраный хомяк от колеса.  
— Согласен, — откликнулся Ричи.   
Так они и сделали.   
Втащив в номер бессознательную Мию, они свалили ее на одну из кроватей. Сет послал брата за жратвой, тот вскоре вернулся с пакетом бургеров и упаковкой пива. В таких ситуациях Ричи не гнушался расслабиться с банкой легкого алкоголя, и сейчас оба сидели на одной кровати, тупо таращаясь в темный экран перед ними. Сет настолько задолбался, что ему лень было даже включить старый телевизор.  
Вскоре он заметил, что Ричи засмотрелся на Мию. Та лежала на кровати морской звездой. Кровь на лице уже подсохла, образуя причудливый узор.  
— Надо ее обтереть, что ли, — задумчиво сказал младший Гекко.  
— Вперед, — равнодушно откликнулся Сет. — Ты же у нас сегодня Иисус.  
— Послушай, Иисус слишком крут для меня. Нет ничего такого в нормальной человеческой помощи, — спокойно ответил Ричи. — И потом, мы в мексиканском городе.  
— И что? Ты святая Дева Мария Гваделупская?  
Ричи хрюкнул. Затем поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную, откуда вернулся с мокрым полотенцем. Он принялся обтирать лицо Мии и вскоре снова заговорил.  
— Нет, то, что Эль Рэй находится в Мексике, имеет гораздо больший смысл, чем ты полагаешь.  
— Ну?   
— Мексика издавна очень сильно завязывалась на собственно понятии "граница". Кроме того, что она на границе некой крупной державы, эта страна сама по себе — дверь между мирами.  
— Ох, началось, — сморщился Сет.  
— Нет, ты дослушай. Первое место, куда мы попали здесь, это "Крученая сиська". Ты в курсе, что летучая мышь у майя являлась символом границы? Это было существо, которое держало вход в преисподнюю. Боги и знаки зодиака делились на "живых" и "призрачных", — неторопливо рассказывал Ричи. — Так вот, летучая мышь, она же тринадцатый знак зодиака, стояла как раз на границе между ними. А ты знаешь, что у Сантанико как раз характерные перепончатые крылья, и у ее вампиров морды очень похожи на рыла этих зверьков. Она сама по себе — проводник и охранитель...   
Слова медленно расплывались во тьме, навевая призрачные образы, расходившиеся зелеными кругами перед глазами Сета. Он не заметил, как провалился в сон.

* * *  
Но поспать как следует не удалось. Страшный грохот двери о стену подкинул Сета на кровати, в следующий же миг он свалился на пол, спасаясь от картечи в упор. Миа завизжала, скатываясь вниз — Ричи сдернул ее за собой.   
— Ублюдки! — заревели на пороге. — Сраные ублюдки!  
— Марв! — заорала Миа.  
Но ее явно не слышали. Мощные ножищи затопали к Сету, тот ящеркой скользнул между кроватями и скакнул к выходу.  
— Куда?! — завопил тот самый громила в плаще и кинулся за ним. Сет зигзагами понесся по галерее первого этажа, точно такой же, как в том мотеле, где они пересеклись с Ноксами. Сзади слышался дикий грохот стрельбы поочередно с клацаньем затвора, и это были лучшие стимулянты, какие только знал старший Гекко.  
Сейчас он не собирался повторять план, который сработал в прошлый раз. Он просто хотел загонять Марва, чтобы у того кончились патроны, и тогда настанет черед Сета. Миа вопила, пытаясь дозваться до громилы, но, видимо, ярость глушила его слух. Как и следовало ожидать, через минут пять дробовик защелкал впустую — удивительно, что боеприпаса хватило на такое время, видимо, у Марва были бездонные карманы.   
Громила заматерился, и Сет, заканчивая круг, подбежал сзади и приставил пистолет к его шее.  
— А вот теперь, — запыхавшись, сказал он, — поговорим. Чуешь мой Глок? Уф. Не правда ли, замечательно проясняет слух, а также мозг, если он у тебя вообще есть?  
— Угумс.  
— Марв, кретин, — подоспела Миа. — Что ты вытворяешь?  
— Эти бешеные сволочи продырявили мне спину, а также хороший плащ, — хрипло пояснил тот. — А я, видишь ли, не люблю бешеных.  
— Да нормальные мы!  
— Мальчики, помолчите. То есть, ты считаешь, что они из Бешеных Псов?  
Только сейчас до Сета дошло, что речь идет о какой-то банде. Миа обратилась к братьям:  
— Сет, Ричи. Только честно. Вы из Бешеных Псов?  
— Не-а, мы сами по себе, — ответил Ричи, настороженно глядя на громилу.  
— Ну, вот видишь, Марв. Тебе совершенно нечего делить с ними.  
— Они ходят в костюмах.  
— О боже. Ребята моего мужа тоже ходят в костюмах, и что?  
— Но их я знаю, а этих нет. Кроме того, нехрен было мочить меня.  
— Нехрен было стопать нас в баре, — тем же тоном ответил Сет.  
— Так, ребята, — вмешалась Миа. — Давайте мы все вместе тихо-мирно посидим, попьем виски. Марв, тебя устроит, если мы угостим тебя за свой счет?  
Марв начал закуривать в своей черепашьей манере. Сет подобрался, потому что по опыту знал, что за внешне медленными движениями может последовать молниеносный хук. Ричи тоже напрягся. Но Миа подошла вплотную к громиле, уставив руки в бока, взяла у него сигарету и выдохнула клуб дыма ноздрями.  
— Марв, — сказала она, возвращая сигарету. — Уже ночь на дворе. Люди хотят спать. Давай перенесем разборки на завтра. Кроме того, если хочешь, я могу поручить Винсенту выяснить, кто эти ребята на самом деле.  
Громила выдохнул клуб дыма и развел мощными лапищами.  
— Я никогда не мог сопротивляться женщинам, — добродушно проворчал он. — Где посидим?

* * *  
Миа выбрала какой-то ресторанчик, посвященный кино. Сет, идя за ней, разглядывал яркие плакаты над столиками; каждый уголок посвятили какой-то теме. Был столик с "Касабланкой" — черно-белая скатерть, стулья определенной формы. Стоял грубый деревянный стол из вестерна, весь в коричневых следах от кружек и сигарет, над ним висела афиша "Дикой семерки" — и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Мимо продефилировала Мэрилин Монро в своем белом платье, играючи балансируя поднос, сплошь уставленный стаканами.   
— Профессионалка, — уважительно пробурчал Сет себе под нос, следуя за Мией.  
Она усадила их за большой стол, взятый из какой-то дорожной забегаловки — широкие красные сиденья, обитые кожзаменителем, металлический кант на белом пластиковом столе, жалюзи на окне, сейчас плотно закрытые. На простенке висел плакат — и тут Ричи за спиной Сета хмыкнул, оценивая совпадение, — на котором красовались Ноксы. Блондин в красных очках и встрепанная брюнетка очаровательно улыбались на фоне американского флага.

— Тут есть молочные коктейли, — доверительно шепнула Миа. Ричи радостно блеснул очками.  
К ним подошла рыхловатая женщина в не очень чистом переднике и с неаккуратной прической — стандартная официантка из дорожной забегаловки, которых Сет навидался на своем веку. Получив заказ, она кивнула и удалилась. Марв закурил, молча разглядывая братьев.  
— Ну, ребята, расскажите о себе, — сказала Миа, выкладывая зеркало, долларовую купюру, мешочек с белым порошком и банковскую карту на стол. — Поведайте Марву о себе, пока тот ждет свой коньяк, а я вмазываюсь. Нам очень-очень интересно, правда-правда.  
Ричи, подняв брови, следил за тем, как она быстро и умело делала дорожку. Сет понял, что действо на столе заворожило брата, так что обязанность рассказчика легла на его плечи. Вздохнув, старший начал:  
— Меня зовут Сет Гекко, а моего брата Ричи...  
— Врать не надо, — прервал их Марв.  
— Я не вру, — серьезно сказал Сет. — Мы братья Гекко.  
— Я знаю братьев Гекко, и вы вообще на них не похожи. Как небо и земля. Те нормальные ребята, а вы несерьезные дрищи в костюмчиках.  
Тут их разговор прервал шумный вдох на весь ресторан, после чего Миа откинулась на сиденье, держась за нос. Втянув воздух ноздрями пару раз, она проморгалась и протянула денежную купюру, свернутую трубочкой, как бы угощая. Ричи с Марвом отказались, но Сет согласился. Внюхав порошок, он расслабленно развалился на диванчике. В голове приятно прояснилось, мир приобрел краски и яркость.   
Тут принесли заказ. Официантка никак не отреагировала на кокаин, рассыпанный на зеркале. Выдав каждому желаемое, она пошла дальше. Марв обнял лапищами полученный стакан так, что тот исчез из виду.  
— Я не знаю, как тебе доказать, что мы братья Гекко, — пожал плечами Сет. — Но это правда. И мы достаточно серьезны, уж поверь.  
Марв скептически посмотрел на него.  
— Послушай, — вдруг оживилась Миа. — В нашем городе появляются люди определенного сорта, смекаешь? От Квентина или Роберта, неважно, в любом случае, это наши ребята. Давай будем к ним снисходительней. Может быть, им посоветовали выдать себя за братьев, чтобы как-то вписаться, что ли.  
— Мы ни за кого себя не выдаем, — отчеканил Сет.   
— Роберт не смог бы сотворить такую ересь, — возразил Марв. — У него уже есть Гекко, зачем ему еще каких-то присылать?  
— Не знаю, — Миа неопределенно махнула тонкой рукой. — Может, он решил, что надо омолодить их?   
— Чушь какая. Такого раньше никогда не было.  
— Кто его знает, все когда-то случается в первый раз.  
— Но костюмы! Роберт не фанат костюмов, этим обычно Квентин занимается.  
— Ой, ну подумаешь, решил сменить имидж. Дались тебе эти костюмы!  
— Я ненавижу людей в деловых костюмах.  
— Так! — Сет хлопнул ладонью по столику. — Не люблю быть предметом мебели, когда меня же и обсуждают. Ванесса говорила мне что-то про прокат. У вас здесь показывают кино?  
— Конечно. У нас все, как у людей, — подтвердила Миа.  
— Ну, вот. Увидите первую серию, сами все поймете.  
— Серию? — переспросила она. — У вас сериал?  
— Ага, — подтвердил Ричи, отвлекаясь от молочного коктейля. — Десять эпизодов.   
— С ума сойти, — ахнула Миа. — Десять сраных эпизодов! Марв, ты прикинь! Столько времени на экране! Да еще с их внешностью стопроцентно будет армия фанатов! Ебать господним сапогом! И второй сезон, небось, снимают уже?  
— Судя по всему, да.  
— Твою ж мать! Представь, вот если бы у меня было два сезона! Или у тебя! А?  
— Роберт никогда не снимал сериалы, — мрачно заявил Марв.  
— Пфф, я тебя умоляю, — снова махнула Миа, чуть не уронив высокий стакан с коктейлем. — Люди меняются, все меняется. А сериал — это больше денег и больше времени, и вообще всего больше! Я все-таки думаю, надо дать им время. Если они говорят правду, и мне кажется, что они говорят правду, то мы сами скоро все увидим.  
Миа вдруг осеклась и уставилась за спины Гекко, неприятно сощурясь. Ричи с Сетом обернулись. В ресторан вошла блондинка в ярко-желтом костюме и с катаной за спиной. В руке она держала мотоциклетный шлем. Ее походка была упругой и полной силы, женщина напоминала пантеру. Вот и все ее отличия, в остальном она казалась копией соседки братьев. Сет ошарашенно посмотрел на Мию, проверяя, не ушла ли та случайно, чтобы переодеться для розыгрыша, потом перевел взгляд обратно на блондинку.  
Та прошла к барной стойке и уселась на высокий табурет, разглядывая ресторан.  
— Вы что, сестры? — спросил Ричи, сорбая остатками коктейля.  
— Адский Сатана ей сестра, а не я, — прошипела Миа. — Беатрикс Киддо. Когда она приходит куда-то, то всегда оставляет после себя кучи трупов и море крови. Хуже Ноксов. Какого черта эта змея выползла из своей пустыни?  
— Я не согласен, что хуже Ноксов, — возразил Марв. — С Беатрикс можно договориться хотя бы, потому что она никогда не убивает просто так. Очень разумная женщина.   
— Разумная гадюка! — в этот момент Миа сама походила на змею, так яростно шипела, едва не капая ядом. Сет на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
Беатрикс заметила ее и кивнула, холодно улыбаясь. Миа вздернула средний палец. Сет не ожидал того, что произошло дальше. Миа решительно занюхала еще дорожку, поднялась из-за столика и, засучивая рукава, пошла к Беатрикс. Ее походка, конечно, не походила на гибкую пантеру — Миа шла, слегка подпрыгивая, словно в пятках у нее были пружинки. Никакой стелющейся грации. Беатрикс наклонила голову, наблюдая.  
Ричи поднял брови, провожая ее взглядом. Сет хохотнул, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы не упустить зрелище. Миа подошла к ней и замахнулась, целя в голову. Ее соперница нагнула голову всего на миллиметр, но удар прошел мимо, и Мию слегка занесло. Она яростно зашипела и бросилась на врага, выставив вперед обе руки. Народ вокруг ахнул, будто Миа сделала что-то смертельно непоправимое.  
— Щяс отрубит по локоть! — пискнула рядом Мэрилин Монро, имея в виду катану за спиной Беатрикс.  
Но женщина в желтом костюме даже не притронулась к рукояти меча. Она лишь ловко увернулась, бросив табурет под ноги Мие так, что та неловко грохнулась на пол. Публика захохотала и засвистела. Но Миа поднялась, как ни в чем не бывало, и снова пошла драться.  
— Это надолго, — проговорил Марв. — Миа, конечно, истеричка и наркоманка, но она вынослива так же, как Беатрикс. Миа не сдастся, а Киддо любит поиграть.  
— Гены, вероятно, — предположил Ричи.  
— Хрен его знает.  
Столики с оглушительным грохотом полетели от женщин в стороны. Беатрикс взмыла на перила лестницы, которая вела на второй этаж.   
— Летает! — ахнул Сет, пихая брата локтем. — Ричи, ты видел?  
Младший кивнул, не отрываясь.  
Миа так не могла, но что с того — она взяла ножку, которая отлетела от стула, и принялась молотить по гулким металлическим перилам, загоняя Киддо все выше по лестнице. Жестяной звук наполнил зал, а люди аплодировали, улюлюкали и гоготали, делая ставки.   
— Слушай, мы могли бы открыть букмекерскую контору, — сказал Сет. — И наживаться на подобных пари. А, Ричи?  
— Потом, когда разузнаем, что тут к чему, — согласился Ричи. Сет довольно хлопнул его по спине.  
— А почему Миа так не любит эту Беатрикс? — спросил он у Марва.  
— Полагаю, по той же причине, почему женщины исходят на икру, когда видят на ком-то копию их платья, — пожал могучими плечами Марв. — То платье, а тут целая внешность, считай, клонирована.

* * *  
В общем, непонятно как, но оказалось, что Сет и Ричи валялись в пустыне под деревом. Оно было большое и, хвала всем богам, тенистое. Солнце слепило глаза сквозь ажурную листву. Сет кое-как поднялся, опираясь на шершавый ствол. Голова тут же подло заныла, его затошнило, и он поспешно лег обратно, потому что в лежачем положении тяжко, но все-таки чуть легче, чем сидя. Ричи не шевелился. Сет на всякий случай пощупал ему пульс — жив.  
Пить хотелось страшно. Внутри черепа словно собрался утюг и давил своим весом, не давая думать. Сет и не думал, он просто тихо помирал. Через какое-то время жажда пересилила мигрень, и он осторожно повернул голову, чтобы оглядеть окрестности, нет ли где воды. Честное слово, сейчас бы он напился и из грязной лужи. Но этого не потребовалось, потому что рядом с ними стоял кувшин, весь покрытый выступившими капельками.   
Сет дрожащими руками поднял его и с блаженным стоном присосался к живительной влаге. Вода была чуть солоноватая, что и нужно при похмелье. Выпив половину, он сначала повалился обратно на землю, отдыхая от невероятных усилий, которые пришлось приложить лишь для того, чтобы приподняться и удержать кувшин. Утюг в голове немного полегчал.  
— Ричи, — позвал Сет, — братишка. Поднимайся.  
И пихнул его ногой в бок. Ричи, замычав, разлепил один глаз.  
— На, попей.  
Младший Гекко мучительно прополз целых пять сантиметров и тоже надолго припал к кувшину. Когда он отставил его, то выглядел уже чуть лучше — не как труп, а как оживленный зомби. Вероятно, сам Сет смотрелся так же.  
— Надо решать, как выбираться отсюда, — сказал он.  
Ричи стал оглядываться. Вокруг них расстилалось холмистое кочковатое ничто — типичная мексиканская пустыня. Удивительно то, что посреди этого безводного ада стояло толстое дерево с зеленой листвой. Явно кто-то его поливал.   
— Здесь рядом должны жить люди, — сделал вывод Ричи.  
— Какой мудак поселится в пустыне?  
— Индейцы, например. Вставай, пошли искать их. И они не мудаки, думаю. Если они оставили для нас кувшин, то должны быть хорошими людьми.  
— Не факт. Давай еще полежим, а. Может, индеец снова придет.  
— Неизвестно, может, он только на следующей неделе доберется. Давай, поднимайся. Время идет, солнце вон, уже к закату. А ночью мы тут превратимся в ледышки. Холодные и голодные, готовая еда для койотов.  
Сет со стоном поднялся. Ослабевшее тело еле-еле держало, но он справился. Вспомнил про оружие, охлопал себя — пистолет по-прежнему находился в кобуре под мышкой. И бумажник тоже. Из чего он понял, что по всей видимости, их не грабили, а они сами как-то сюда пришли. Или приехали — но машины нигде не было видно.

Сет не знал, сколько они брели — может, час, два или целую вечность. Организм снова требовал воды, голова под палящим солнцем из утюга превратилась в металлического ежа. Братья плелись, не разбирая дороги, по кочкам и холмам. Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, и начинало холодать.  
Вдруг впереди нарисовался невысокий деревянный домишко. Рядом стоял раздолбанный пикап, поодаль паслось стадо коз, за которыми присматривал какой-то грязный мальчишка в пончо. Ричи что-то прохрипел ему, наверное, хотел поздороваться, но не получилось. Пастух проводил их равнодушным взглядом темных глаз.  
Сет постучался в щелястую дверь, из-за которой несло ароматом жареного мяса. Желудок у Гекко сжался-разжался и снова собрался гремучей змеей, громко заурчав, готовый наброситься на еду. Есть захотелось так сильно, что затошнило.  
— Э-э-эй? — постучал Сет. Внутри что-то невнятно ответили. Сет предположил, что их приглашают войти, и открыл скрипучую дверь.  
Внутри домика было чисто выметено, в центре горел очаг, выложенный камнями. Над ним исходил паром котелок. Сет сглотнул слюну. Старый индеец, подойдя к ним, вручил ложки и вернулся к своему креслу. Братья плюхнулись рядом с очагом и, обжигаясь, начали хлебать мясное варево. Спрашивать, из чего оно, Сет не рискнул. Главное, съедобно, и ладно.  
Индеец молча смотрел с абсолютно невыразительным лицом на то, как торопливо насыщались его гости. Через какое-то время Сет ощутил, что наелся, и отодвинулся от очага.  
Немного погодя Ричи тоже отложил ложку.  
— Спасибо, добрый хозяин, — поблагодарил он. Сет сыто кивнул, как бы поддерживая.  
Индеец степенно наклонил голову.  
— Надо что-то сделать для него в благодарность, — шепнул Ричи брату. — А то как-то неловко получается.  
— Ты прав, наверное, — сонно пробормотал Сет.  
— Хозяин, что мы можем сделать в ответ на гостеприимство? — спросил Ричи. Индеец пожал плечами и что-то произнес на странном языке, полном клокочущих и гортанных звуков.   
Тут зашел недавний пастушок и, скидывая пончо, перевел его слова:  
— Дед говорит, не знает. Время покажет, — затем он уселся у очага, вытащил ложку из-за сапога и принялся с аппетитом ужинать.  
— Может, убить кого-нибудь? — простодушно предложил Ричи. — Есть же у вас враги?  
Старый индеец разразился тирадой чихающего клокотанья. Сет поморщился, его ушам это не нравилось. Он уставился в квадратную дыру на потолке, куда уходил дым от очага. Там чернело ночное небо и сияли звезды. Можно было различить краешек Млечного пути.  
— У того, кто видит, нет врагов, — бесстрастно перевел внук, облизывая ложку. — В вас слишком много насилия, именно поэтому вы здесь и оказались.  
— Где "здесь"?  
— В Шибальбе.  
— В Ши-где?  
— Тогда они, все вместе, собрались на совет, — вместо ответа начал говорить мальчишка. Старик мерно покачивал головой, словно отмечая пунктуацию. — Те, которые назывались Хун-Каме и Вукуб-Каме, были высшими судьями. Всем владыкам были назначены свои обязанности, и каждому из них Хун-Каме и Вукуб-Каме дали свою, соответствующую ему власть. Там были Шикирипат и Кучумакик, владыки с такими именами. Они были те двое, которые причиняют кровотечение у людей. Там были другие, назывались они Ах-Альпух и Ах-Алькана, тоже владыки. И их делом было заставлять людей пухнуть, чтобы из их ног изливался гной, и окрашивать их лица в желтый цвет, что называется чуканаль. Вот над чем владычествовали Ах-Альпух и Ах-Алькана. Там были также владыка Чамиабак и владыка Чамиахолом, жезлоносцы Шибальбы, чьи посохи были из чистой кости. Их делом было заставлять людей чахнуть, пока от них не оставалось ничего, кроме черепа и костей, и тогда они умирали, потому что живот у них приклеивался к позвоночнику. Вот что было делом Чамиабака и Чамиахолома, как именовались эти владыки...  
— Давай без хуерги, всех этих ваших ахпухов и хаханов с альпаками, — прервал мальчишку Сет. — Вы о чем вообще?  
— Парень пересказывает "Пополь-Вух", — пояснил Ричи, — ту часть, где упоминается о подземном царстве Шибальбе.   
— Это я понял, что малец пошел растекаться мыслью по этой своей блядской Попе-в-Ухе, как делают все индейцы, когда не хотят нормально разговаривать, — перебил Сет. — Но мы-то тут при чем?  
— При том, что мы находимся в этом подземном царстве.  
Сет недоверчиво охлопал утоптанный пол, потом выразительно оглядел стены и потолок дома.  
— О да, я вижу, как мы сидим под землей. Я просто чувствую все эти километры горной породы над моей головой.  
— Это фигурально выражаясь, — устало пояснил Ричи. — Суть в том, что мы должны выполнить некую задачу, как в эпосе. Там были два брата, которые попали в преисподнюю и, ммм, всех победили.  
— Ну, насчет победы мне, пожалуй, нравится, — одобрил Сет.  
Старый индеец снова что-то проклокотал.  
— Очкастый видит больше, чем его брат, — сказал мальчишка. — Доверяй ему, и вы сможете выполнить то, ради чего пришли сюда. И затем вырваться обратно в мир живых.  
— Обратно в мир живых? Чи-го?  
— О чем я тебе и говорил! — довольно подтвердил Ричи. — Про "Крученую Сиську" и летучих мышей. Помнишь?  
— Да, ты мне что-то толкал в том мотеле, — отмахнулся Сет. — Но я вообще-то прекрасно себя чувствую, более чем живым. Бабы, правда, все еще нет, но и так отлично, — он демонстративно щипнул тыльную сторону своей ладони и показал красноватый след на коже. — Вот. Так что идите-ка вы все нахуй, я спать.  
Во взгляде Ричи промелькнуло нечто вроде жалости, но Сет к этому привык и давно забил на это. Младший вообще странный, вечно какой-то накуренный, полагает себя самым умным — ну да и хрен с ним, старший зато самый сильный. Подумаешь. Каждому свое. Так что Сет спокойно повернулся спиной к очагу и заснул сразу, едва пристроив голову на свернутой куртке.

* * *  
— Уважаемый напарник, в курсе ли вы, что ковер самая совершенная вещь на свете?  
— М-м-м?  
— Во-первых, из ковра можно сделать пончо. Ковер можно подстелить под задницу, накрыть люк в подвал, завернуть труп, обернуться самому для тепла. И при всех его бесчисленных достоинствах ковер украшает собой дом! В довершение ко всему он являет собой священную квадратную мандалу, что является как бы кратким зрительным пересказом модели Вселенной. Вы когда-нибудь слышали про мандалу?  
— Не слышал и слышать не хочу, но если вы желаете убедить меня спиздить ковер с этой стены, то нет.  
— Очень зря. Кроме того, не спиздить, зачем же употреблять такие грубые глаголы. А экспроприировать у эксплуататоров. Мы могли бы подстелить его в кибитке. Только полюбуйтесь на потрясающее сплетение кругов и квадратов, этот узор выполнен с большим вкусом.  
— От этого узора тянет блевать. Несмотря на всю его манду.   
— Мандалу! Любезнейший, не советую когда-нибудь оказываться рядом с индусом. Вы можете банально не понять друг друга.  
— Срать я хотел на желтожопых.  
— Боже, с кем я только работаю, а.

* * *  
Одолжить пикап у индейца не удалось, потому что машина просто-напросто не завелась. Братья взяли по фляге воды и пошли туда, куда махнул хозяин: "Через час выйдете к границе пустыни, а там и город близко".  
Солнце снова припекало макушку, но Сет благоразумно стянул у краснокожего старую шляпу, которую и нахлобучил на голову. Ричи сначала смотрел с укором, но перестал, когда солнце достигло зенита. Он стащил пиджак и волочил его по земле, рубашка потемнела от пота.  
Шли они между кочек и кактусов, в самом деле, не очень долго. Довольно быстро дорога закружилась между холмами и вывела к небольшой площадке. У склона одного из холмов стояли трейлер и, опять же, пикап. По этой местности ездить можно было только на них.  
Сет указал подбородком на одинокую машину. Ричи засомневался:  
— Допустим, отожмем, но кто тут живет? Как бы пальцев не лишиться.   
На парковке никого не наблюдалось. Сет пощупал подмышкой — пистолет по-прежнему висел в кобуре. Братья осторожно подошли ближе к площадке, и тут оказалось, что там стоит шезлонг, — его не было видно за трейлером, — а в шезлонге кемарит какой-то хрен, надвинув на лицо самую пижонскую белую ковбойскую шляпу из всех, что попадались Сету на его жизненном пути.  
— Здорово, приятель, — окликнул он. — Не подскажешь, как пройти к Эль Рэю?  
Хрен сдвинул шляпу чуть назад и покосился на них прищуренным глазом.  
— Туда, — махнул он в том направлении, откуда пришли братья.  
— Но там только старый индеец.  
— Нет там никакого индейца, — лениво сказал массивный мужик и надолго замолчал.  
— Как же нет! — не вытерпел Сет. — Я его видел точно так же, как тебя!  
— Гм, — мужик потер шею. — Собственно, зачем я должен указывать вам дорогу в Эль Рэй?  
— Как минимум, это было бы вежливо.  
Хрен в шляпе сплюнул. Так они и застряли. Мужик преспокойно отдыхал в шезлонге, а братья переминались перед ним с ноги на ногу и с каждой секундой становились все раздраженней.  
— Задолбало, — Сет выхватил пистолет. — Значит, так, хмырь, даешь нам свою машину и говоришь, где Эль Рэй.  
Мужик подвинул шляпу дальше на затылок и исподлобья оглядел их. Во взгляде его читались лень и легкое презрение.  
— Я уже показал вам, — пожал он плечами.  
— Но там нет Эль Рэя.  
— А почему вы так уверены?  
— Потому что мы пришли с этой стороны, и там только одна гребаная пустыня!  
— Плохо смотрели, значит.  
— Достал! — Сет выстрелил, но тут хмырь быстрее молнии исчез.  
Сет не понял, но через миг все понял, когда получил по голове; перед глазами полыхнуло белое, и его лицо нежно приняла пыльная земля. Удар отозвался эхом в затылке. Он ощутил, что его руки связывают, и брыкнулся, но тут же в основании черепа вспыхнула боль, и темнота растворила его в себе.

* * *  
Очнулся Сет через непонятно сколько времени, но только на парковке уже царила глубокая тьма. Костер горел рядом с ними, так что правый бок поджаривался, а левый пробирало ночным холодом. Руки затекли и онемели. Сет кое-как повернул голову и увидел, что Ричи лежит рядом с ним, так же на животе и со связанными кистями.   
Он различил белую ковбойскую шляпу. Мужик сидел в шезлонге недалеко от них, неспешно смакуя пиво из жестяной банки и созерцая языки пламени. Лицо его было жестким, словно выдубленным ветром и песком. Сет задумался. Что-то как-то попахивало чертовщиной.   
Во-первых, странное пробуждение под деревом в пустыне. Во-вторых, непонятный индеец, который точно существовал — накормил же он их мясным супом! — а этот мужик в шляпе убеждал, что индейца нет. Так кому все-таки верить и что происходит? Сету очень не нравилось это все. Вот Ричи наверняка чувствовал бы себя, как рыба в воде. Он просто обожал свои глюки с похотливыми женщинами, а потом быстрее ветра сбежал к этой Сантанико и подстелился под нее, сделал все, что она просила. И в вампира превратился, и змею сожрал живьем — господи! — и развоплотил несчастных жертв в "Крученой сиське". Жертв, угу. Сколько крови, интересно, выпили эти жертвы на своем веку?  
Гекко, впрочем, это совсем не интересовало. Жгуче беспокоил вопрос — что хочет от них мужик? Не извращенец ли он какой? Не людоед? После вампирской ночи в баре и бурных похождений в Эль Рэе Сет понял, что в этой блядской жизни ожидать можно чего угодно и когда угодно. Хоть сошествия ангелов и демонов вместе с чемоданами наркоты в руках.  
— Эй, мужик, — хрипло позвал Сет. — Попить дай.  
— Переживешь, — равнодушно ответил поганый жмот, закуривая. Костер бросал рыжие отсветы на его лицо и шляпу, высвечивая чеканный профиль.  
— Падла.  
Мужик хмыкнул.  
— Если бы ты знал меня чуть получше, то ползал бы на коленях в благодарность за то, что оставил в живых. Я не очень люблю убивать, понимаешь ли, но мне это не составляет никакого труда. Знаете ли вы, что значит искусство смерти? Полагаю, что нет. Позвольте немного просветить вас. Это умение отступить и ждать момента. Это умение притвориться сильным, когда ты слаб; и слабым, когда ты силен. Смерть всегда близка, она ходит в двадцати сантиметрах за твоей спиной. Она шепчет тебе советы; ты должен слушать их, и тогда станешь непобедим. Нет ничего легче убивать, ведь смерть — вот она, рядом. Нужно только чуть подтолкнуть человека в нежные костяные объятия. Тем более таких молокососов, как вы.  
— Я бы попросил! — возмутился Сет, усилием воли отодвигая пугающие мысли о том, что их противник, похоже, слегка чокнутый. — Мы Гекко! В Техасе наши имена знает каждый коп!  
— Придурки, — хохотнул мужик. — Если вас знает каждый коп, то хуево работаете, значит. И еще. Какие вы, на хрен, братья Гекко. Я их прекрасно знаю. Вы по сравнению с ними...  
— Как небо и земля, слышали, слышали. Но, блядь, мы правда братья Гекко!  
— Вот сейчас они приедут, тогда и поговорим.  
— Они едут сюда?  
— Как слышал.  
— Интересно, как выглядит тот Ричи, — задумчиво пробормотал младший. Сет вздохнул.

Как выглядел тот Ричи, выяснилось довольно скоро. В пустыне послышался рев мотора, усиленный эхом между холмами, и через несколько минут к парковке подкатила машина. На сей раз не пикап, а легковушка, похожая на ту, что долбанула братьев в бампер. Сет вдруг осознал, что это случилось вчера — а вчера казалось таким далеким днем! Столько всего произошло с ними с тех пор, как они спустились с пирамиды.   
Из машины вылезли двое. Мужик в белой шляпе ненавязчиво положил на колени дробовик, взявшийся словно из ниоткуда. Одного из гостей Сет узнал — тот мрачный татуированный с породистым лицом. Второй выглядел погано — блондин в нелепых очках, с крючковатым носом и маленькими глазками. Сет заметил, что Марв ошибался. Эти тоже были в деловых костюмах, правда, на них одежда сидела, как на корове седло. Эта кроха превосходства немного грела.  
— Здорово, Бадд, — сказал татуированный. Мужик в шляпе кивнул. — Ну, показывай, кого поймал.  
— Вон лежат.  
Братьев грубо пихнули в бока, заставляя перевернуться на спину. Какое-то время четыре Гекко внимательно разглядывали друг друга.  
— Ваще непохожи, — с отвращением сказал татуированный.  
— А мне нравится, — откликнулся блондин. — Мой тезка просто красавчик. Глянь на его очки, какая стильная оправа.  
— С чего ты взял, что они тезки, а не самозванцы?  
— Мы не самозванцы!   
— Докажи, — сказал Сет, стоявший на ногах, и наставил внушительный Глок.  
— Наш отец сгорел в собственном доме, — весомо сказал Сет, лежавший на земле. — Он уронил сигарету, заснув в кресле. И помог этому случиться не кто иной, как Ричи. В память об этом у меня татуировка в виде языков пламени. Хотя я понятия не имею, что это доказывает, но вижу, что у тебя такая же. И подозреваю, что смысл в наколках одинаковый. Раз уж нас обоих зовут Сетами Гекко, то почему бы не совпасть и этому.  
Сет, стоявший на ногах, наклонил голову. Подумав, он пожал плечами.  
— Мало ли у кого в прошлом сгоревшие отцы. А такие татуировки кто только не набивает.  
— Я привел Кейт Фуллер с бассейна, — встрял Ричи, лежавший на земле. Голос его звучал странно мечтательно, словно и не валялся он сейчас на жесткой земле, давя всем своим весом на неудобно вывернутые руки.  
— Скажи, она та еще штучка, — откликнулся Ричи-блондин.  
— А в номере мы...  
— Она сказала, что хочет, чтобы я ее трахнул.  
— Точно. И попросила закурить.  
— Но я ее так и не трахнул.  
— И я. Жизнь несправедлива.  
Оба Сета закатили глаза. Бадд хрюкнул.   
— Знаете, что? — возвестил он. — Чем дольше я гляжу на вас, тем больше вы кажетесь мне похожими. Может быть, не внешне. Скажем, этот молодой сильно напоминает мне тебя лет через дцать, Сет. Молодой Ричи, может быть, не столь ебанутый...  
— Еще как ебанутый! — отозвался Сет, лежавший на земле.  
— Не буду спорить, — миролюбиво отозвался Бадд. — Так, собственно, я чего вмешался в вашу трогательную семейную встречу. Где мои деньги?  
— Ричи, вынеси ему чемодан, — указал подбородком татуированный.   
Этот жест показался Сету очень знакомым, и через секунду он понял, что сам так же указывает подбородком. Хотя это очень распространенный жест, так что ничего не доказывало. Кто они друг другу — родственники, клоны или доппельгангеры из легенд, непонятно. Но, возможно, это просто несколько случайных совпадений. Эль Рэй — странный город. А жизнь — бредовая штука. 

Сет поднял молодых братьев за шиворот и оттащил к трейлеру, прислонив их спинами к колесу. Бадд, конечно, обыскал их добросовестно, и никакого оружия не осталось. Сет попытался ощупать землю пальцами, докуда мог дотянуться, но ничего не нашел, ни даже стеклянного осколка. А веревки, естественно, держали узел прекрасно. Оставалось сидеть и надеяться на лучшее.   
"Старший" Сет закурил. Тем временем Ричи-блондин подошел к Бадду.   
— Открой, — сказал Бадд, почему-то наставляя дробовик на кожаный чемодан, который блондин нес перед собой на вытянутых руках.   
— Он что, думает, чемоданы живые? — спросил младший, сидевший рядом с Сетом. — Типа подскочит и укусит?  
— Долбанутый, — пожал плечами связанный Сет.  
— У Бадда сложные отношения с чемоданами, — хмыкнули над ними.  
А у костра Ричи-блондин послушно вжикнул молнией и раскрыл чемодан. Бадд осторожно пошевелил дробовиком внутри — но там оказались только пачки денег. Тогда он успокоился и забрал добычу.  
— Они ваши, — сказав это, он сел обратно в шезлонг, положив чемодан себе на колени, а поверх него ружье.   
Сет снова ухватил молодых за воротники пиджаков и потащил по пыли к легковушке. Запихнув их на заднее сиденье, он вернулся к своему Ричи, который все стоял у костра. Какое-то время они разговаривали вроде бы мирно, но тут вдруг блондин выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в Бадда. Грохнул дробовик, Ричи сложился пополам и осел на землю. Брат схватил его и потащил к машине, не забыв подцепить чемодан. Бадд остался корчиться на земле.  
Они ввалились в салон. Раненый хрипел, держась за живот, а Сет швырнул чемодан поверх пленников, завел машину и стартовал прочь.  
— Сука, больно!  
— А какого дьявола ты полез, дебил?  
— Так по плану же!  
— По плану не надо было ебашить по Бадду в упор, епта! Мог бы хоть к машине отойти!   
— Пристрели меня.  
— Нихуя.  
— Ну пожалуйста! Больно же, пиздец! А так я быстренько воскресну!  
— Нет, братишка. Любишь тупить, люби и страдать.  
Ричи страдальчески застонал.  
Тут мимо них мелькнул дорожный знак "Эль Рэй". Связанный Сет разглядел на обочине какого-то проповедника — черный лапсердак, дурацкая шляпа и Библия, прижатая к груди. Проповедник орал и дергался, воздевая руки к небесам, как бы моля о каре. Обычный фанатик, кабы не его внешность, один в один слизанная со старшего Ричи. Сет вспомнил Мию с Беатрикс и решил, что это тут в порядке вещей.  
— У меня самый уебищный брат на свете, — сообщил Сет за рулем.   
— У меня тоже, — подал голос Сет с заднего сиденья.  
— Уверен, не настолько. У моего брата больше двойников, чем у кого-либо в городе. Не в смысле, как мы с вами, а в смысле одна и та же внешность. Девять штук! Девять сучьих штук! И все одинаково поехавшие крышей!   
— Вы с ними враждуете?  
— Почему?  
— Я видел Мию и Беатрикс. Как пауки в банке.  
— А, ну это женщины. У нас все полюбовно.  
— Ну да, — закряхтел раненый Ричи. — Ты всем раздаешь подзатыльники, как и мне. Ай, сука, больно-больно!   
— За дело, блядь! — Сет убрал руку с его живота.  
— Ну, братюня, ну пожалуйста, убей меня, а!  
— Заткнись, — с большим удовольствием сказал Сет.

* * *  
Молодые братья сидели в мотеле на одной кровати. На другой истекал кровью раненый. Он измазал всю постель: подушки, простыня, тумбочка красовались жизнерадостными оттенками красного и бурого. Старший Сет сидел в кресле, потягивая пиво. Он был мрачнее грозовой тучи. Чемодан валялся на полу раскрытым, деньги из него рассыпались по полу.   
— Бумажки, — с ненавистью произнес Сет. — И теперь у тебя разворочены кишки из-за каких-то блядских бумажек! Кретин в терминальной стадии! Олигофрен! Мудак века!  
— Я не виноват, что кто-то подменил деньги! — заорал "его" Ричи и мучительно застонал, держась за живот.  
— Ты мог бы проследить за ними, а не флиртующе расчленять портье!  
— Я не флиртовал!  
— Наказание господне! — Сет бросил пустую банку в стену. Жестянка с дребезгом покатилась по полу.   
— Сет, убей меня, пожалуйста!  
— Иди в жопу!   
Молодой Ричи кашлянул.  
— Что? — рыкнул ;старший Сет.  
— Мы могли бы помочь вам.  
— Как?  
— Ограбить банк, конечно же.  
Сет подавился кашлем, который очень походил на смех. Потом он пояснил, открывая новую банку:  
— Эти бумажки, которые лежат на полу, как раз симулируют деньги, украденные из банка. То есть, мы ограбим банк, чтобы заменить деньги, украденные из банка.  
— Ну и что?   
— Да ничего, — почти довольно сказал Сет. — Вы вообще-то подали хорошую идею.  
— Тогда развяжи нам руки, и обсудим план, — предложил молодой Ричи.  
Татуированный подозрительно оглядел их. Затем выстрелил в стонущего брата из глока. Тот заткнулся с выражением почти блаженства на лице.  
— Сраный мазохист, — буркнул Сет и добавил, обращаясь к братьям. — Не дурить!  
— Зачем? — искренне удивился живой Ричи. Старший Сет прищурился на него.  
— Обычно после этого вопроса мой брат и выкидывает какой-нибудь выебон, — проворчал он. — Я очень не советую вести себя так же, как ты-понял-кто.  
— Да нет, что ты, конечно, ни в коем случае.  
Сет, хмыкнув, достал нож из кармана, — тезка пригляделся, но нет, это был обычный складной нож, без ухищрений в виде "змеиного глаза", — выщелкнул лезвие и перерезал веревки на запястьях. Руки наконец смогли двигаться, что ощущалось хорошо, но их тут же словно закололо тысячами иголок, что чувствовалось плохо. Братья морщились, растирая конечности.  
Убитый Ричи лежал, и что-то странное творилось с его телом. Его окутала какая-то полупрозрачная дымка. Рубашка у него была расстегнута, поэтому Сет хорошо видел, как медленно, но заметно исчезали раны от дробовика. Картечь потихоньку выпала из туловища на кровать, словно ее что-то вытолкнуло изнутри, мясо стягивалось вместе, кожа закрывала следы. Минут через пять осталась только подсохшая кровь. Дымка растворилась, Ричи потянулся всем телом и сел на кровати.  
— Привет! — жизнерадостно воскликнул он. — Сет, где мои очки?  
— На тумбочке пошарь, — невозмутимо ответил тот.  
Братья закрыли рты, непроизвольно открывшиеся, и переглянулись.  
— Завораживает, да? — хмыкнул старший.   
— Ваще.  
— Так, ну и какие у нас планы? — потер ладонями Ричи. — Ой, фу, какие липкие.  
— Иди умойся.  
— Но я хочу слышать, как мы будем грабить банк!  
— Без тебя не начнем.

* * *  
Полицейская форма легла на молодых, как влитая. Хотя им это не очень понравилось.  
— Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне раньше, что я надену эту фараонскую гадость, я бы ему не поверил и въебал в рожу, — пробурчал Сет, одергивая полы черной рубашки.  
Ричи аккуратно вернул очки на нос. Теперь он смотрелся не просто ботаником, а полицейским ботаником. Если не очень приглядываться к ледяным глазам за очками и широким плечам, то возникало полное ощущение забитого жизнью придурка.  
— Тебе в жизни не доверят даже штраф за скорость выписать, — хмыкнул Сет, разглядывая брата.  
— Ты зато кажешься переодетым преступником. Тебе не то, что бумажки в руки дадут, а сразу повезут в камеру, — не остался тот в долгу.  
— Оба хороши, — закончил старший Сет. — Значит, так, наш менеджер выедет через пять минут. Вы стоите на перекрестке и останавливаете его. Дальше по плану. Двигаем.  
Переодетый Сет не стал озвучивать, что эту информацию он же и доставил ему, через два дня наблюдений вместе с Ричи. Он нутром чуял, что не стоит бороться за власть с этим суровым дядей, тот бы закончил разговор очень просто — выстрелом в лоб. Не смертельно, — то есть, все равно потом воскреснешь, — но все-таки неприятно. Сет сам был товарищ резкий, но для работы мог и умерить амбиции.

Братья вышли из полицейской машины и присели на капот, неторопливо попивая кофе из бумажных стаканчиков. Пейзаж наблюдался такой: узкий переулок выходил на широкую улицу, и после пересечения уходил немного под уклон, под низкий каменный мост. Высоты хватало только-только, чтобы пропустить фуру, и если бы на ней лежал человек, то его снесло бы на асфальт.  
Внезапно вокруг засуетились люди с какими-то кейсами в руках, кто-то нес пушистые микрофоны, кто-то тащил прожекторы. Улицы вокруг перекрестка начали перегораживать, ставя пластиковые конусы. Какая-то толстая негритянка попыталась заставить братьев отъехать, но Ричи ткнул пальцем в свой полицейский жетон.  
— Никуда мы не поедем, — заявил он. Сет подумал, что зря они привлекают внимание, но было уже поздно. Негритянка уставила руки в бока и заголосила, что было силы:  
— Копы, мать вашу! Разложились тут! Нихуя не делают, никого не ловят, Ноксы вон каждую ночь, почитай, мое гетто разносят вдребезги! А вы хоть бы что! Да чтоб вам по ежу в задницы залетело! Сраные ублюдки! А ну поднялись и марш отсюда!  
— Обломишься! — тут уже уперся Сет. Ему не нравилось, когда на него наезжали, по сути, без причины.  
— Что происходит? — отвлекся от бумажек какой-то латинос в синей майке с надписью "Люблю такос".   
— Роберт, эти так называемые копы не желают съезжать! Короли улиц, понимаешь, нашлись!  
Чернявый мужчина мельком оглядел их и сказал толстушке:  
— Оставь. Для натуры пойдет.  
Негритянка негодующе фыркнула и пошла прочь. Роберт снова погрузился в папку, скорее всего, какой-то сценарий. Братья довольно сдвинули кулаки и приготовились смотреть кино. Точнее, как снимают кино. Все равно они стояли близко к ограждению и не прозевали бы менеджера.  
— Освещение! — вдруг грохнуло над ними. — Уберите свет от моста! Нам нужен черный провал в космос, а не блядский говнокаменный проезд!  
Мимо них проехал грузовик. На его открытой площадке стоял какой-то блондин и руководил процессом через большой рупор. Рядом с ним оператор прикипел к видоискателю большой камеры. Ричи протер глаза.  
— Это же Ричи, — указал он. — В смысле, мой тезка. Какого хрена?  
— Может, двойник, — предположил Сет. — Помнишь же, нам говорили, что их в городе девять таких.  
— Не повезло чуваку.  
— Ну, почему? Можно провернуть много интересных дел, если даже у тебя только один двойник. А тут целых девять.  
— А в остальное время слишком много геморроя. Один, допустим, натворит, а обвинять будут другого.  
— Ну, не бывает плюсов без минусов. И в случае с этими, по-моему, без разницы, кого обвинять. Судя по словам моего тезки, они все... своеобразные.  
— Спасибо, не сказал "как ты".  
— Могу и сказать. Они все, как ты.  
Ричи состроил гримаску, передразнивая брата.  
— Смотри, смотри, — показал Сет.  
Пока они переговаривались, грузовик с блондином — видимо, режиссером, — уже успел выкатиться на перекресток. Машина плавно преодолела улицу и поехала к мосту. Блондин все вещал, указывая, кто где стоит и что делает. Поскольку дорога шла под горку, то грузовик невольно ускорился. Водитель не успел затормозить — Сет слышал, как придушенно ахнули вокруг, готовясь к неизбежному, — и блондин врезался головой в мост.  
Череп треснул, мозги разлетелись по камню, режиссер свалился с грузовика. Народ кинулся к нему. Латинос со сценарием закрыл ладонью лицо.  
— Нормуль кинцо, — сказал Сет. Ричи хохотнул.  
— Стой! А менеджер! — вдруг вспомнил он.  
Сет подскочил. У ограждения уже скопились машины, но серебристой среди них не оказалось.  
На их счастье, как раз в этот момент она выезжала с соседнего переулка. Вывести полицейскую машину отсюда было невозможно. Братья переглянулись и побежали по тротуару.  
— Какого черта ты уперся? Мы бы не застряли тут!   
— Сам же отшил толстуху!  
— А кто все начал?  
— Кто? Ну, кто?  
— Ты! Полиция, полиция!  
Машина остановилась у поворота. Сет, не тратя времени, подскочил к ней и потребовал открыть дверь. Лысеющий толстяк, ничего не понимая, сделал как сказано. Сет, обежав вокруг, плюхнулся на переднее сиденье, Ричи уселся на заднем.  
— Так, дорогуша, — сказал, немного запыхавшись, Сет. — Твои жена и сын в заложниках.  
— Как?! — охнул клерк.  
— Вот так. — Сет вытащил пистолет и воткнул менеджеру под ребра. — Единственное, чем ты можешь им помочь, это провести нас в банк, в котором ты работаешь. Если ты не будешь дурить, и все пройдет нормально, и мы попадем, куда надо, с твоей семьей все будет в порядке. Если нет, пеняй на себя.  
Толстяк сглотнул.  
— Вперед, — прохладно сказал Ричи.

Они подъехали к банку. Скромное здание из серого камня стояло на углу улицы, полной народа. Чем-то место походило на Город Грехов, но тут было намного светлее. Сет спрятал пистолет в кобуру. Толстяк попытался заехать на подземную парковку — видимо, привычка пересиливала даже внезапные обстоятельства в виде грабителей, — но Сет остановил его.   
— Не-не. На обочину.   
Позади них притормозил фургон с огромной надписью на боку: "Выводим тараканов, муравьев, крыс начисто!" Оттуда вылез мужик в зеленом комбинезоне. На шее у него виднелся кончик татуировки, похожей на языки пламени. Женщина на тротуаре, увидев его, застыла, потом развернулась и быстро-быстро пошла прочь. Похоже, она знала, кто это.   
Мужик отодвинул вбок дверь фургона и вытащил оттуда тяжелые сумки. Мрачный блондин оставался за рулем. Тем временем "копы" и клерк, выйдя из машины, направились в банк. Через стеклянные двери Сет различил, что внутри стоит большая очередь. Не очень хорошо для очереди, но ничего не поделать. У входа стояла рама металлоискателя.  
Толстяк притормозил было, пытаясь сказать что-то охранникам у пропускного пункта, но Сет ткнул его жестким пальцем в бок. Клерк захлопнул челюсть и пошел вперед. "Полицейских" пропустили спокойно, заставив, правда, снять оружие у рамы. После металлоискателя "копы" надели пояса с кобурами обратно. Мужик в зеленом комбинезоне тем временем закуривал, стоя у фургона.  
Ричи встал в конец очереди, недалеко от металлоискателя. Сет прошел с клерком дальше, к двери, за которой, согласно планам, находилась вип-переговорная. Не депозитарий, конечно, и не золотой запас, но это если не знать подробностей.   
Пройдя по длинному коридору, они оказались перед матовым стеклом двери. Можно было различить только, что в переговорной горел свет.  
Толстяк мучительно всхлипнул, но "коп" снова воткнул палец под лопатку. Несчастный вздрогнул и открыл дверь. Переступая порог, Сет вытащил пистолет из кобуры, затем спокойно достал глушитель из кармана, прикрутил к оружию и перестрелял ошарашенных бизнесменов одного за другим. Все это заняло меньше двух секунд.  
Посреди стола находился открытый кейс, внутри которого на черном бархате блистали алмазы. Сет вынул лоток с ними и вытряхнул в пакетик, который затем свернул и положил в карман.  
— Давай обратно, — велел он толстяку, отвинчивая глушитель и возвращая пистолет в кобуру. Клерк, трясясь и заливаясь слезами, вывел Сета обратно в зал.   
Вот тут-то и подстерегало одно большое "но", которое не входило ни в какие планы. Прямо на глазах Сета Ричи вынул пистолет и выстрелил в женщину. Пуля выбила фонтан крошки из кафеля рядом с роскошной брюнеткой. Посетители с визгом бросились прочь от них.   
— Ты меня не заколдуешь, стерва! — заорал Ричи.  
— Да пошел ты! — закричала в ответ брюнетка, подбочениваясь. — Я, блядь, уже давно не королева вампиров! Прочисти голову, мудак!  
Сет застонал. Вот стоило Сантанико прийти именно в это время и в это место!  
Охранники бросились к Ричи. Сет, встав за колонной, выстрелил в одного из них, тот упал ничком. Но двое других, не заметив потери, добежали до младшего Гекко и начали вязать его.  
— Какого черта ты лезешь в мою голову! — орал тот.  
— Да не лезу я к тебе, больно надо! Вывел ты меня из "Крученой", и спасибо! Все, больше ты мне нахуй не сдался!  
— Сволочь!!!  
— Кретин!!!  
Сет не мог стрелять в охранников, потому что рисковал попасть в брата. Положение казалось безвыходным. На улице выли полицейские сирены. Охранники вздернули Ричи в наручниках на ноги и потащили к выходу.  
— Тараканов, муравьев кому потравить надо! — вдруг заорали у входа так, что эхо загуляло по холлу. — А вот кому потравить крыс, вампиров!  
Раздалась пара громких выстрелов. Охранники повалились на пол, брызжа кровью, оставив Ричи стоять. Одна из черных сумок проехалась по гладкому кафелю от мужика в комбинезоне через раму металлоискателя. Тот пронзительно заверещал. Сет быстро подбежал к сумке, схватил ее и спрятался за следующей колонной, чтобы не подставляться под обстрел. В следующую секунду рядом с ним приземлился Ричи, утирая рукавом окровавленное лицо.  
— Ты ебанулся? — безнадежно спросил Сет, передергивая затвор калаша. — На, держи.  
— Ты же видел ее! — Ричи принял автомат.  
— Ей до тебя дела нет, как я понимаю, — Сет вставлял магазин в другой автомат.  
— Она же вампир!  
— А ты нет, что ли.  
— Я людей не трогаю!  
— Ага. Только патронами. Теперь скажи мне, мудила, как мы отсюда будем выгребаться?  
— Да подумаешь, покончим с собой, все дела.  
— Идиот. Ричи, воскреснем мы на том же месте буквально через полчаса, и как раз в руках копов. А уж они нам умереть не дадут. Как ты думаешь, весело тут в тюрьме?  
Ричи обиженно насупился.  
— Ты слишком привык к прошлой жизни, — сказал Сет. — Я быстрее тебя переключился, а ведь у нас в паре умным считаешься ты.  
В зале снова загрохотали выстрелы, послышался яростный женский визг. Сет рискнул выглянуть и увидел, как Сантанико, хлопая перепончатыми крыльями, металась по залу, уворачиваясь от пуль. Другой Сет, так же спрятавшись за колонной, стрелял, пытаясь попасть в вампиршу.  
— Не королева она вампиров, ну да, — заметил Ричи.  
— Сознайся, ты ее терпеть не можешь, потому что она бросила тебя сразу после того, как ты освободил ее от проклятья "Крученой Сиськи".  
— Заткнись!

Тем временем за стеклянными дверями готовились к штурму. Сет видел, как люди в черной форме, с большими щитами и автоматами, собравшись кругом, быстро совещались. А внутри зала вдруг вздрогнули тела охранников. Они поднялись на ноги, одновременно превращаясь в вампиров. Лица их исказились, блеснули вырастающие клыки.   
— Так, уходим, — сказал Сет. — Тезка! Сваливаем!  
— Вот щяс пристрелю этих сук, и пойдем, — отозвался тот.  
— Сет! Там идут на штурм!   
— Пускай идут.  
— Твою же мать. Ричи, пошли.  
— Как? Там вампиры, если ты до сих пор не заметил.  
— Срать. — Сет выхватил второй автомат из сумки.  
Выставив оружие крестом, Сет выбежал из-за колонны и, матерясь во все горло, понесся прямо на вампиршу, стреляя на бегу из калаша. Та, взвизгнув, взмыла вверх. Охранники-вампиры бросились наперерез, но тут застучал автомат — видно, тезка поменял оружие. Сет выстрелами выбил дверь в коридор, откуда вышел несколькими минутами раньше, и побежал, что есть духу, дальше. Он слышал топот позади и надеялся, что это его брат.  
Коридор заканчивался пожарным выходом. Выбив замок так же выстрелами из калаша, Сет распахнул дверь и вывалился в проулок. За ним последовал Ричи — и второй Сет.   
— Бегом! — заорал он. — Гранаты!  
Все трое припустили, что было духу, к фургону с надписью "Уничтожаем насекомых!", который стоял в нескольких метрах от выхода. Только они забежали за него, как внутри здания рванули взрывы множества гранат, которые слились в один. Фургон качнуло ударной волной.  
— Надеюсь, насекомые не выжили, — пробурчал старший Сет.  
Они сели в фургон. Старший Ричи вдавил газ, и они поехали прочь.  
— У тебя успешно? — спросил старший Сет.  
Сет сунул руку в карман брюк и вытащил пакетик с алмазами.   
— Ну, хоть с этим все в порядке.  
Тут фургон тряхнуло на ухабе, и пакетик прорвался, высыпав сверкающие бриллианты на пол. Дружный мат наполнил салон.  
— Останавливай, Ричи!  
— Ты чо, за нами копы едут!  
Действительно, сирены визжали за ними, внося краску и адреналин в их жизнь.  
— Ну оторвись от них!  
— Я пытаюсь!  
— Дай руль! — старший Сет рванул брата на пол фургона и влез на его место.   
Машину повело, и все повалилось с полок — пакеты с ядами, пульверизаторы, перчатки и прочая гадость. Сет выровнял фургон и вдавил педаль газа в пол, не заботясь снижать скорость на поворотах. Пассажиры ощутили себя внутри бешеной трещотки, наполненной кучей мусора. Летало просто все, что не было приколочено. Сет вцепился руками в ножки сиденья, но это помогало слабо, потому что водитель словно сошел с ума и пошел наворачивать виражи на гоночной трассе.   
Сет не мог сказать, сколько это длилось, но вдруг машина резко остановилась; все и вся влипло в лобовое стекло.  
— Приехали, — сообщил старший Сет.   
Ричи кое-как сдвинул дверцу вбок и выпал наружу. Сет последовал за ним, ноги не выдержали, и он рухнул на колени на асфальт.  
Вокруг царила пустынная тишина. Они стояли в каком-то темном дворе. Сет зажмурился, пытаясь утихомирить карусель, которая продолжала вертеться в голове. Через какое-то время кружение вроде бы утихло. Сет поднял веки и не обнаружил ничего нового. Они по-прежнему стояли в каком-то темном дворе. Вокруг них вздымались мрачные многоэтажные дома, в прогале между ними виднелся клочок пасмурного неба.  
— Город Грехов, что ли?  
— Он самый, — подтвердил Сет. — А теперь собираемся в кучку и начинаем искать алмазы.  
Молодые взглянули на внутренности салона, который больше походил на содержимое мусорного бака, и синхронно вздохнули.

* * *  
Все четверо ползали по фургону довольно долго, исследуя каждый сантиметр поверхности, и через несколько часов их старания вознаградились — но только частично. Они смогли найти половину утерянных алмазов. Остальное исчезло неизвестно где.   
Честно говоря, в процессе поисков Сет сунул пару — ну ладно, пять, — бриллиантов в кармашек рубашки, и подозревал, что так же поступили и все прочие.   
Его тезка мрачно повертел в руках кожаный мешочек, который весьма сложно было случайно продырявить.  
— Ладно, что есть, то есть, — буркнул он. — Давайте сядем где-нибудь в спокойном месте.

— Ну, молодежь, какие варианты? — спросил он, отпивая из высокого янтарного бокала.  
Гекко расположились в полутемном ирландском пабе. Несмотря на крошечные размеры помещения, народу здесь было полно. Музыка играла достаточно громко, чтобы заглушать их разговор. Сет покосился на какое-то неразборчивое граффити на стенке у их столика.  
— Вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто мог бы сбыть... товар? — спросил он.  
Старшие переглянулись. Ричи-блондин что-то прошептал брату на ухо.  
— Мы-то знаем, — кивнул старший Сет. — Но нам интересно, что можете вы.  
Его тезка прищурился, понимая, что эти двое, скорее всего, хотят справиться с проблемой их руками. Но другого выхода у младших не имелось.  
— Допустим, мы знаем Мию, — осторожно сказал Сет. — Марва, индейца... Сантанико же не считается?  
Старший Сет сплюнул.  
— Еще Бадд, — хмыкнул младший Ричи. — Но я так понимаю, с ним поговорить вряд ли выйдет.  
— Да уж. Что ж, негусто. Но если вы знаете Мию, то думаю, можно договориться с ее мужем. Встречали его когда-нибудь?  
Братья отрицательно качнули головами.   
— Нормальный мужик, — сказал старший Сет. Тезка заподозрил, что тут снова что-то неладно.  
— Теперь идите звоните Мие.  
— Но мы не знаем ее телефона.   
— Достаньте. Что, мне вам рассказывать, как?  
— Нет, — ответил Сет. — Ричи, пошли в туалет.

— Ричи, вдумайся, тут что-то не то, — втолковывал Сет, моя руки в раковине туалета.  
— Конечно.  
— Почему они не хотят искать покупателя сами? Они не хотят светиться? Они кому-то сильно насрали? Ведь совсем нелогично спрашивать у нас, которые в городе недавно. Мы же мало кого знаем.  
— Или они сами ни черта не знают.  
— Тоже вариант.   
— А может, они собираются продать часть за нашей спиной.  
— Да, придумать можно что угодно. Ладно, давай ближе к делу. Как будем доставать Мию?  
— Через тот бар? Ну, где девушка с лассо танцует.  
— И напороться на тех, у кого мы позаимствовали деньги?  
— Тогда киношный ресторанчик?  
— Хм. Может получиться.  
— А как насчет доли, которая у старших?  
— Пусть остается пока у них. Партнерам надо доверять, братишка.  
Ричи скептически воззрился на него. Сет развел руками.

* * *  
— Привет, — сказал Сет бармену. — Слушай, дело есть. Нам надо дозвониться до одной женщины.  
Ричи заказал себе молочный коктейль.  
— Телефон вот стоит, — сказала женщина, смешивая молоко и мороженое в шейкере.  
— Дело в том, что мы не знаем ее номера.   
Женщина пожала плечами и поставила шейкер в машину. Та зашумела, готовя коктейль.  
— Ее зовут Миа, — сказал Сет.  
— Ах, Миа.  
— Да, Миа.  
— И почему ты думаешь, что я знаю ее номер?  
— Она говорит, это ее любимый ресторан.   
— Да уж, любимый. После того, как она разнесла тут все, пытаясь разобраться с Беатрикс...  
Сет оглядел ресторан. Он заметил, что перила лестницы были погнуты в нескольких местах, но в остальном выглядело все прилично.  
— Вы второй этаж не видели, — сказала бармен.  
— Да, и поэтому вы можете знать ее номер, чтобы, так сказать, напоминать о счетах?  
Бармен налила коктейль из шейкера в высокий стакан и передала Ричи.   
— Я бы не советовала связываться ни с ней, ни с ее мужем.  
— Нам очень надо, — Сет умоляюще сложил руки.  
Бармен посмотрела на него.  
— Если вы хотите поработать с наркодилером, — сказала она, — то вам надо не в бар уж точно. Пойдите на точку да поспрашивайте.  
— Черт, логично, — почесал в голове Сет. — Но, видишь ли, у нас очень мало времени.  
— Если у вас мало времени, вы должны платить за скорость.  
— Видишь, какое тут дело. У нас нет денег, но есть кое-какой товар. Мы можем поделиться.  
— Наркотой не занимаюсь.  
— Это не наркотики.  
Бармен подняла брови.   
— Честно говоря, нам нужен ювелир.  
— Ювелир?   
— Именно.  
— Ювелирная лавка на этой же улице. Выйдете налево и пройдете два квартала.   
— Нам нужен надежный знакомый ювелир. Может быть, твой знакомый, — намекнул Сет.  
Женщина посмотрела на них, явно оценивая.  
— Мальчики. Я не хочу никуда ввязываться, — сказала она. — Я простой бармен, и мне этого более чем достаточно. Я сказала вам, что тут поблизости есть ювелирная лавка. Этого, в свою очередь, должно быть более чем достаточно для вас. Там очень хороший ювелир. Подчеркиваю, очень. И я тут, подчеркиваю, ни при чем.  
Сет понял, что разговор закончен.  
— Хорошо, красавица, как скажешь, — улыбнулся он. — Большое спасибо.   
— Пожалуйста.  
Сет посмотрел, как расплачивается Ричи за коктейль. Это были их последние пять долларов.

* * *  
Они вошли в ювелирный магазин. Колокольчик над дверью приятно звякнул, сигналя хозяевам. Черноволосая женщина в черном деловом костюме, стоявшая за кассой, посмотрела на Гекко.  
— Здравствуйте. Нам бы поговорить с ювелиром.  
— Я ювелир. Говорите со мной.  
— Нет, не продавец, мы не хотим ничего покупать. Нам нужно продать.  
— Я ювелир, — повторила она. — Что вы хотите продать?  
Сет немного подумал.  
— Возможно, это не вполне законно.  
— Нет проблем. Что у вас? Показывайте.  
Эта женщина оказалась явно не робкого десятка, можно было представить, будто все время к ней только и приходили, что с предложением впарить ворованные вещи. Хотя, кто знает такие места...  
Сет облокотился о прилавок рядом с кассой, где вместо витрины вмонтировали псевдомраморную столешницу. Ричи тем временем рассматривал украшения.  
— Позвольте представиться. Я Сет.  
— Кэт. Очень приятно, — черноволосая чопорно кивнула. Бриллиантовые подвески, сверкнув гранями, колыхнулись, подчеркивая длинную шею.  
— И мне. Так вот, у нас имеется кое-что прозрачное и хорошо ограненное.  
— Понимаю, — кивнула Кэт. — Сколько?  
— Вот это мы и хотели бы узнать.   
— Что ж, приносите. Оценим и обсудим.  
Сет подозрительно посмотрел на нее. Уж слишком все было как-то просто. До сих пор Эль Рэй отнюдь не радовал их добрым отношением и готовностью к сотрудничеству. Он чуял подвох. Кэт холодно улыбнулась.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Я спец по подобным вопросам.  
И он поверил. Не мог не поверить.  
— Смотри, какие красивые броши! — донеслось от Ричи. — Сантанико бы такие понравились.

Немного погодя Сет вернулся к ювелиру, но уже в компании троих Гекко. За прилавком стояла другая женщина, но тут Кэт выглянула из-за незаметной двери и пригласила внутрь. Это оказалась подсобка, в которой находился стол, рабочее место ювелира. Сет заметил большое увеличительное стекло на длинной ноге, пинцеты, весы, какие-то напильнички и другие инструменты с не вполне ясным назначением. Шкафы у стен были забиты образцами полудрагоценных камней и готовыми украшениями. В уголке скромно прятался сейф. Выглядело все очень профессионально.  
— Это фальшивые драгоценности, — сухо сказала Кэт, заметив взгляды Гекко.   
Она уселась, положив на стол кусок черной ткани, и жестом показала, дескать, выкладывайте товар. Старший Сет вытряс из мешочка пару бриллиантов. Ювелир принялась рассматривать камни, иногда что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
— Ну, что я могу сказать, — начала она, но тут ее прервал оклик продавца.  
— Кэт! Вас хотят видеть.  
Старший Сет забрал алмазы. Кэт вышла из подсобки и застыла на пороге. Гекко схватились за оружие. Сет понял, что вот он — подвох.  
— Что вы хотите? — произнесла ювелир.  
— Не обращайте на нас внимания, дорогая, — сухо произнес мужской голос. — Просто сядьте рядом с вашим продавцом, чтобы мы могли видеть вас. У вас там еще кто-то есть?  
Вместо ответа Кэт бросилась в подсобку, пнула дверцу, которая оказалась за шторкой, и была такова. Гекко не успели за ней, потому что в помещение полился дождь пуль. Гекко шлепнулись на пол и постарались сделаться как можно более плоскими. Ползти они не рискнули. Стрельба затихла и внутрь заглянул какой-то русый парень в деловом костюме.   
— Ну-ка, выходите, — приказал он.   
Пришлось братьям идти в торговый зал. Там несколько мужчин в черных костюмах набивали мешки драгоценностями. Верховодил ими какой-то усталый мужик.  
— Так-так, братья Гекко на пару с кем-то, — сказал он. — Что вы тут делаете?  
— Зашли в гости к Кэт, — сказал младший Сет.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто долго не виделись и соскучились. Она очень красивая и умная женщина.  
Мужик хмыкнул.  
— Просто, значит. Ну-ка, Оранжевый, обыщи.  
Светло-русый парень, который вытащил их из подсобки, с готовностью обхлопал их. Вытащив кожаный мешочек, он передал его главному.  
— М-хм, алмазы. Большое спасибо. Оранжевый, следи за ними. Я так понимаю, это только часть?  
— Нет, это все, — сказал Сет.  
— Вот так, значит?  
— Да, вот так.  
— А если найдем?  
— Да пожалуйста.

Тут колокольчик над дверью звякнул, впуская гостей. Вернее, одного гостя, довольно внушительного амбала с огромными плечами. Он замер, видя, что происходило в зале.  
— Закройте за собой дверь, пожалуйста, — поприветствовал его мужик. — Стойте на месте. Блонд, обыщи его.  
— Вы кто такие? — тупо спросил амбал.   
— Мы Бешеные Псы, — учтиво ответил мужик.  
Громила, ничтоже сумняшеся, произнес в микрофон, спрятанный в воротнике:  
— Это Бешеные Псы. Что делать?  
Внезапно витрина магазина лопнула под шквальным огнем. Все повалились на пол. Сет мельком подумал, что встреча лицом земли, похоже, становится традицией. Стрельба прекратилась. Стало слышно, как стонет Оранжевый — его ранило в живот.   
— Кто там? — надтреснуто завопил главный.  
— Верните алмазы, и разойдемся с миром! — проорали снаружи. Похоже, по следу бизнесменов кто-то пришел за Гекко.  
— Так в чем же дело? Это ювелирный магазин! Заходите, выбирайте сами! — крикнул мужик.  
— Ага, щяс! Выходите сами на улицу! По одному!  
Командир Бешеных хмыкнул. Повисла напряженная пауза. Сет переглянулся с Ричи.  
— Копы! — вдруг заорали снаружи.  
Завыли полицейские сирены. Сет цапнул мешок с деньгами из кассы, который валялся неподалеку, случайно выроненный кем-то, и с места стартанул в подсобку и дальше в переулок, так же, как до этого сделала Кэт. Ричи последовал за ним, и старшие братья тоже. Что делали Бешеные, Сет не видел, потому что во весь дух несся прочь от чертовой лавки. За его спиной грохотала перестрелка, становясь все тише, чем дальше убегал Гекко.

* * *  
— Ладно. В конце концов, деньги у нас есть, — миролюбиво заметил старший Сет.   
Они все вчетвером сидели в мотельной комнате, деля добычу. В общем-то, день завершился вполне успешно, несмотря на все передряги, что пришлось им пережить. Младший Сет довольно держал в руках несколько тысяч долларов, прикидывая, что сделает с ними. Это было одно из лучших тактильных ощущений, какие он только знал. Сет взял банку пива с тумбочки и с наслаждением отпил немного холодного напитка.  
Старший Ричи наконец разобрался с пультом и включил телевизор. Там шли какие-то титры из больших красных букв, звучала бодрая музыка. Сет узнал ее.  
— Это наш сериал, — сказал он. — Вот сейчас и узнаете, кто мы на самом деле.  
На экране появился шериф в широкополой шляпе. Он разговаривал с каким-то рейнджером. Они подъехали к забегаловке на обочине.   
— Слушай, это очень похоже на...  
Тут на экране появились Сет и Ричи с пистолетами, угрожая продавцу.  
— На наш фильм, — закончил старший Ричи.  
— Но Эрл ваще не похож на себя.  
— Факт.  
На экране тем временем Сет произнес "Everybody be cool. You, be cool"  
— Да ты все спиздил, — хмыкнул старший тезка.  
— Я ничего не пиздил, — возразил младший. — Это я Сет.  
— Нет, это я Сет.  
— Нет, я.  
— Какая разница? — поморщился младший Ричи. — Давайте хотя бы немного отдохнем...  
И тут дверь их комнаты рухнула, внутрь ворвался какой-то клацающий зубами человекообразный монстр. Четыре пистолета грохнули, отбрасывая вампира в коридор.  
— А знаешь, тезка, — задумчиво произнес старший Сет. — Ты, пожалуй, ничего так.  
Младший пожал плечами.   
В коридоре хлопали крылья и кто-то кровожадно ревел.

* * *  
Они все спали сном мертвых, если в Эль Рей вообще можно было так выражаться. Мотель, надо отдать ему должное, оказался не самой убогой ночлежкой на свете. Они выбили дверь в соседнюю комнату, и получился уютный номер, где каждому досталась собственная кровать. Младшие Гекко спали в комнате слева, а старшие, соответственно, в комнате справа. 

Младший Ричи ворочался, ему снились проститутки из Города Грехов, танцующие кан-кан на заднем сидении красного кабриолета. Там же сидел бармен с бутылкой текилы и разливал всем шоты, неизвестно откуда взяв стаканы. Индеец курил трубку, а фигурки из бледноватых колечек дыма превращались в ацтекские вязи, переплетавшиеся друг с другом. Фигурки оживали и окутывали индейца, трансформируя его то в тело Бадда, то в соблазнительную Сантанику, то просто в голую женщину, гостеприимно раздвинувшую ноги, ее язык был длиннее обычного, острый, гибкий, кончик раздваивался. Эта женщина, одетая только в головной убор из перьев, стонала, ногтями царапая собственную грудь, а кончик ее языка щекотал внутреннюю сторону бедер, пробираясь все дальше и глубже. Туда, куда и сам Ричи был бы не против пробраться языком. Сновидения неохотно сменяли друг друга, но неизменным оставалось лишь одно: в них было полно порока, женщины зазывали его в свои объятия. Ричи, краем сознания понимая, что он всего лишь спит, и что, стоит только открыть глаза, ничего хорошего с ним не случится, решил посмотреть еще несколько образов и, проснувшись, пойти в ванную и спокойно подрочить. Во-первых, чтобы не будить и без того вечно нервного Сета, во-вторых, ну ни к чему брату видеть, как он себя удовлетворяет. Впрочем, можно начать прямо сейчас, так сказать взять разгон, а уж полную гонку завершить в ванной комнате. Или, если так сильно будет не терпеться, то прямо тут, под одеялом. Ричи, видя прекрасные больные сны, словно наяву ощущал, как он себя трогает. Только почему-то не там, где стоило в такой ситуации, а прикасается к волосам, глазам. "Как же я, черт возьми, это делаю, если сплю и не шевелюсь и если мои руки лежат неподвижно?". Это был чертовски логичный вопрос, хотя логика, как, наверное, уже поняли даже старшие Гекко, не была его коньком.

Он подождал еще немного, но прикосновения продолжались, очень осторожные, но в то же время какие-то... наглые, словно человек, трогающий его, считал, что имеет на это полное право. Пришло открыть глаза. На кровати в одном пиджаке сидел другой Ричи, взъерошенный, с больным сверкающим взглядом.  
— Не спится? — прошептал Ричи. Неловкая ситуация: с одной стороны, он говорит с совершенно незнакомым человеком, с другой же... получается, что с самим собой.  
— Нет.  
Другой Ричи бросил нервный взгляд на Сета, видимо, и у него с братом существовали совершенно специфические отношения, где было место в том числе и страху перед старшим братом.   
О чем еще им говорить?  
Ричи хотелось, чтобы его ночной гость проваливал к себе обратно в номер, оставил его в покое. Может, если заснуть вот прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, то видения о девках вернутся. Они сами его хотят, так почему бы не сделать себе хорошо хотя бы во сне?  
Но другой Ричи не уходил, он продолжал трогать лицо сонного Ричи-младшего, казалось, он хотел понять, как потянуть кожу, где сделать морщинку, чтобы их лица стали идентичными, слились в единое целое. Но нет, хоть они оба и звались Ричи Гекко, они были два разных человека.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Я слышу твои мысли. Ты сам хочешь, чтобы я их прочел.  
Другой Ричи был еще более странным типом, чем можно было бы предположить.   
— Говори тише! Сета же разбудишь! — шикнул на него Ричи. Вот чего он хотел в эту минуту меньше всего, так это видеть проснувшегося брата. Тот, к гадалке не ходи, начнет орать. А если Сет начнет орать, то поднимет весь мотель и всех злоебучих богомерзких созданий, которых они сегодня отправили... в преисподнюю. Наверное, даже в Эль Рее должно быть такое место.  
— Зачем ты позвал меня?  
Другой Ричи придвинулся совсем близко и, кажется, правда не понимал, что это он пришел туда, куда не просили.  
— Я тебя звал?  
— Ага.  
— И что говорил?  
— Предлагал вспомнить, как мы развлекались в юности в школе. Помнишь, как мы отпрашивались с уроков в 15 лет?

Ричи помнил. Детство у них было одно на двоих, значит, и воспоминания о нем тоже. В 15 лет Ричи был чертовски любознательным юношей. Он, как-то возвращаясь домой, увидел, как двое черных отморозков бьют белого парня, а остальные стоят и ничего не делают. Он уже тогда понял: сам о себе не позаботишься — никто этого не сделает. Ричи спросил у соседа, за что отпиздили того парня. Да, подошел к нему вечером и сказал: "А за что днем отпиздили того парня?". Сосед почесал шею и бросил: "Да пидор он. Нахуй этих гомиков". Пришлось недолго выуживать, кто такие гомики, но это казалось чертовски интересным. Если все эти замшелые унылые скоты считают, что это неправильно, то надо попробовать. И он попробовал, когда ему было 15. Потом надоело. Нет, Ричи не испугался, что попадет под раздачу, он был уверен, что никогда не позволит двум черножопым обезьянам опустить его.  
— Помню.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это с тобой?  
А вот это было совсем неожиданно. С тех самых пор он ничего такого не делал, а во снах, особенно в тюрьме, видел только женщин. Но тут пришла забавная мысль: он хочет потрахаться с самим собой. Это же все равно, что дрочить. Только всунуть при этом по-настоящему. Желание оказаться под психом (а в том, что другой Ричи был в двести раз ебанутее, чем он сам, сомнений не возникало) не улыбало, но он же всегда был любопытным. А тут такой шанс...  
— Ну давай.  
Другой Ричи снял пиджак (ну вот какой ублюдочный выродок догадается прийти потрахаться в пиджаке, который скрывает ровным счетом ничего? болтающийся член перед глазами — та еще романтика) и забрался под одеяло.   
Они провели вместе всю ночь, трахая друг друга в разных позах. Пожалуй, этот опыт можно было бы назвать самым счастливым, ведь любовник точно знал, как он любил и что он любит. Это правда было круто. И странно. А ещё было странно, что Сет от всего этого не проснулся, ведь они не особо старались быть тише.  
Наутро другой Ричи ушел к себе в комнату, аккуратно застегивая пиджак.  
"Ебанутое место, — думал Ричи. — Но тут чертовски весело".


End file.
